Texas Dreams
by ani-cat-candy
Summary: Loki's dreams are interconnected with a mortal girls. What happens when he grows fond of the child?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Loki's dreams are interconnected with a mortal girls. What happens when he grows fond of the child?

A/N: HI! I'm back! And so is Candy! (although she's far less psychotic in this one than Hellsing Goes American) This story actually follows real things for the first few chapters (minus the dreams and awesome parts).. so.. yea..

I own nothing except my OC! And a few dollars in quarters..

* * *

He was being held down by guards, unable to move as a man came closer to him, needle and thread in hand. He struggled harder as the needle was brought closer to his lips and he begged. He begged for forgiveness. Begged for help. Begged for mercy.

His green eyes were wide with fear as they locked onto a small child across the room, standing, confused in the crowd. His heart raced as she looked back at him with cofused, worried eyes. Her long, red hair falling over her shoulder in a messy braid as she watched, helpless and scared.

She looked like she wanted to scream, to run over and help him, but simply couldn't get her body to comply. He **did **scream. He screamed for them both as the needle pierced his lower lip. Another guard had to be called forth to force his mouth shut as the needle paved a path for the thread to be laced through his lips, sealing them shut until he was deemed worthy of speaking again.

Large, hot tears slid down his face as his eyes begged for help as his mouth couldn't. Warm blood soaked his shirt as it dripped from his mangled lips. The man sewing his mouth shut looked far too happy to be doing this task, as did the guards holding the poor soul.

She sat up suddenly, eyes wide and heart racing in terror as she heard her mother cry out in the next room. She quickly jumped up and ran to see what was wrong.

* * *

A/N: Short, but the next one will be up VERY soon.. I already have quite a few of them ready to upload..


	2. Chapter 2

She was in too much shock to do anything, even cry as she sat in the waiting room with her Daddy and big brother.. The doctor came out soon after they arrived and didn't even bother trying to look even slightly upset. "She's not going to make it. The most anyone can survive is three organs failing at once, she has five. You should go ahead and say your goodbyes."

"NO!" She and her brother jumped as their father screamed at the doctor, "No, she will NOT die! You do whatever it is you have to do! NO! Better yet; transfer her to another hospital! I will NOT let her die!" The doctor wasn't even phased. "That's not possible. She's going to die." He left the room just as quickly as he'd entered.

An intern came out at the same time, the doctor brushing past him without a care. He looked to the distraught family and spoke kindly to the father, "Sir, I couldn't help overhearing what happend.. I just finished up a resedency at St. Lukes hospital.. If there's anyone that can save your wife, it'll be them."


	3. Chapter 3

The same dream. He looks just as terrified and desperate as last night. Everything plays out the same way. He's held down by the guards as a man sews his mouth shut and she stands, watching, unable to move or speak until she wakes in a cold sweat.

A dream.. It's just a dream. She reminds herself as her nanny brushes her hair and helps her get ready for school. She does her best to concentrate on her teacher. She doesn't want to worry about her Momma in the ICU.. All of those machines hooked up to her..

"Candice?" She jumps at her name being called, "Will you solve the problem on the board, please?" "Yes, Ma-am." The eight year old girl quietly makes her way to the chalk board and solves the simple equasion before returning to her seat, grateful for the distraction, but hating all the eyes that follow her.

No one knew. She missed school yesterday for some unknown reason, but no one questioned it. Maybe she'd gone on vacation again. It wasn't unusual for the 'rich girl' to take an extra long weekend every now and then. Her teacher didn't mind. She always got her work caught up quickly and never let it effect her grades. What she didn't like was the child's constant doodling on every scrap of paper she spent more than five minutes with.. Excluding her books or anything that belonged to anyone else, thankfully.


	4. Chapter 4

The dream again.. for the next few nights it repeated. She'd wake the next morning, shaken and disturbed, but she didn't tell anyone. They had enough to worry about. It was touch and go with her Momma. She and her brother stayed at their nanny's house while their father refused to leave their mother's side.

Finally, after several weeks, the dream changed! As the man began sewing his lips shut, she broke free and ran over too him, pushing the guards off the poor thing, crying for them to stop hurting him. As soon as she pushed someone away, they vanished until it was only the two of them and the crowd that sat emotionless, as though nothing were happening.

She gently pulled the thread from his bleeding lips before wraping her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. He sat there, shocked for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around her small, fragile body.

Loki woke feeling a bit unnerved. That dream - no, memory had replayed in his mind for weeks.. There was no child standing in the crowd that day. Just the men of his father's court. Why had she been there? Why had she chosen to help him then and not sooner? Why was he even worried about it? It was a dream!

He gave a frustrated sigh before heaving himself out of bed, tired. He hadn't a good nights rest in weeks. He couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how hard he tried. That child, her hazle-green eyes staring, terrified.. Her heart wrenching sobs as she cried into his shoulder, whispering to him that it'll all be OK.. Whatever that meant.. Did she mean 'alright'? Why would his mind come up with such a strange word? Why was he thinking about it again?


	5. Chapter 5

At least she was able to move this time. That put her in a bit of a better mood. Her mood was further improved when she returned home from school to find her Daddy was home. She gave him a big hug before going to do her homework while he took a quick shower before returning to the hospital. He only left when her Momma's condition had stablized.

Her brother laughed at her as she said a quick prayer before bed. He refused to believe. "If there is a God, then why did he let this happen to Mom?" She didn't listen to him. She prayed anyways. Prayed for her Momma to get better and come home. Prayed for her friends and family to be happy and healthy. Prayed to do well on her spelling test, which she almost always just barely managed to pass. And gave a small note of prayer that she wouldn't have that dream again.

Her prayer was answered. At least the part about the dream as she walked through the room she'd been trapt in the last few weeks, but this time there was no one there but the man and herself. He sat alone on a red velvet couch that contrasted beautifuly with the gold lined walls and floor. His bright green eyes watched her carefuly as she quietly made her way over to him.

The floor was cold on her bare feet as she stopped in front of him, not saying a word, just looking him over. Studying him as though he were a piece of fine art. "What is your name, little one?" He couldn't stop himself from asking as he quickly looked her over. Her messy braid reached her lower back and she wore a soft pink gown with frills uppon the shoulders adorned with lace and ribbons. The soft pink looked rather nice against her pale skin, the freckles were a bit much, though.

"Candy." She answered quietly. Sense when did children speak so softly? "How old are you, Candy?" Her hands tangled in her dress nervously, "Eight and a half.." He smiled at her sweet, innocent voice, "Shy?" She looked down for a moment before looking him in the eye again, "Yes, Sir." He sat back and relaxed a bit, patting the coushion next to him for her to sit down.

"Tell me, Candy, Where are you from and how is it you're in my dreams?" She gave him a funny look as she took a seat. "I'm from Houston.. And you're in **my** dream.." He hummed as he thought a moment. Of course the child was unaware of how she was entering other people's dreams. That would require a complex spell if it were intentional. A spell far too advanced for one so young to conjure.

"Tell me, then.. Where is this 'Houston'? I have never heard of such a place." She gave him another funny look, "It's a really big city in Texas. America? United States of America? Earth?" She threw out guesses when he still looked confused, then huffed in annoyance, "I've been watching too much Japanamation.."

"I shall consult with an aquaintance on the morrow to see if I cannot find this 'Earth' you speak of.. It is the name of your world, I pressume?" It took her a moment to figure out what he was saying as she wasn't used to hearing such big words, but nodded her head 'yes' once it clicked.

* * *

A/N: Yea, it was called 'Japanamation' back then.. LONG time ago.. DBZ was just starting to be advertised to show on Cartoon Network.. BEFORE Sailor Moon!


	6. Chapter 6

The schollar was quite confused by the request. Why would the younger Prince be interested in a world so far away? Earth was what Midgardians called their homeland and the raven haired prince wanted to know all about it and it's inhabitants. Of course who were they, mere schollars, to question the God of Mischief's desire to learn about something? Especially when it meant he wasn't causing trouble elsewhere?

"Midgard?" "Yes, and I am from Asgard. They call me Loki, the God of Mischief." His smile dropped as she shook her head, "No. There's only one God! You might not be Human, but you're not a god. I refuse to believe that." "Then what is your God's name?" She had to think for a moment, "I don't think he has one.. Doesn't need one.. I'll ask someone later that would know a lot more than me."

Things were going well. She quickly became friends with Loki, even though she still believed him to be a figment of her immagination. He obviously wasn't as quick to call the mortal a 'friend' but did come to enjoy their little talks. She was very mature for a girl her age. Then it happend again. That dream. Loki's memory of that horrid day. And again she was helpless, unable to move.

She learned her Momma's condition had worsend overnight and she was back in the ICU. She busied herself with drawing that weekend to keep her mind off everything and her brother and nanny were shocked by the horrid scenes that she created. Various scenes from that dream. Of Loki, her friend, with his mouth sewn shut, crying, scared, helpless. They weren't the best drawings in the world, but were amazing for a girl her age.

It ended quickly, the dreams. The same way they had before. She pushed the men off her friend, making them dissapear before pulling the stitches out of his lips and crying into his shoulder, apologising for not being able to help him the previous nights.

"What's the matter, little one?" She sat up in bed at the sound of his gentle voice. She knew she was dreaming again, she didn't fall asleep in her room but on the couch of her nanny's house. He sat on the edge of her canopy bed and brushed some stray hair from her face. "Tell me what bothers you so." She sighed, looking down at her hands in her lap, "Momma's sick.. She got sick the same night I first dreamed about you.. The doctor said she was going to die.."

She couldn't stop the tears from falling. This was the first time she'd cried over the incident. Speaking the words suddenly made the situation real in her mind. She told him everything that'd happend and how her condition had worsend again the night that dream came back. She was afraid of that dream now. Afraid it was a warning something bad was going to happen. He held her tight and let her cry, told her it will be alright and that he would be there for her no matter what. He didn't understand it. Why did this mortal child being upset bother him so?

Amazingly, she cried herself to sleep within the dream. He tucked her back in bed and went to explore her house out of curiosity of what her mind had created. He glanced back at her one last time before walking out the door.. She looked lonely in her small room. He remembered a toy he had when he was young and used his magic to make it appear in her arms, smiling as she cuddled into the plush toy.

Candy yawned and snuggled further into the itchy blanket on the couch as her nanny tried to wake her for school. "Where'd you get that toy?" She asked the sleepy girl once she finally gave up her fight to stay asleep. She looked at the soft thing sitting on the couch next to her with confusion. It was a blue stuffed horse with red beads for eyes and black yarn for hair. "I don't know.."

* * *

A/N: My teacher really didn't know until my Nanny told her at the end of the year.. I was always so shy and quiet that no one noticed me acting any different.


	7. Chapter 7

She had a bad day at school. She kept getting her hair stuck in the screws in the back of her chair, then there was the foul-mouthed boy in her class that decided to sit next to her at lunch and talk about the most disgusting things, then they had to play Dutch Dodge-ball (at least that's what they called it.. when someone is out, they stand behind the opposing team and can knock them out by hitting them with balls that cross a line on the floor).. Dear God, she HATED that game! Then to top everything off, she slipped, busted her butt and twisted her ankle on the way out to wait for her nanny to pick her up!

She was beyond frustrated by the time she got her homework done and decided to quickly stuff down a sandwich for dinner and go to bed early.. End her misery for the day.. She threw the itchy blanket over her head and cuddled the stuffed horse as she tried to ignore the TV. The toy smelled like Loki, she noticed as she burried her face in it, leting the scent quickly take her to dream land.

"LOKIIIIIIIIII~!" She tackled him in a hug before he picked her up and swung her around playfuly, dropping her onto the bed, making her laugh. They were in his bedroom. She'd never seen a room or bed so big before. "So? How was your day?" Her smile dropped quickly, "I don't want to talk about it.. Very bad - annoying bad, not BAD bad.." She huffed in annoyance at the memory as he dropped down becide her, laying with his arms tucked behind his head.

"Your mother is doing alright, then? No worse than before, I mean." "Haven't heard anything about her so I'm guessing she's doing the same." She sighed, she didn't want to think about that either. She gave in after a moment of him staring at her and vented to him about her day. He seemed a bit sympathetic when she explained dodgeball to him and he noted the unfair advantage in that particular version they had to play. He told her stories of when he was growing up, they had a similar game to the original dodgeball and he played it the same way she did: hid behind the other players until they got pissed off enough to throw him in front of the ball.

He was quite upset about what the boy insisted on talking about durring lunch and told her to punch the little bastard in the nose next time. "I can't do that! I'll get in trouble!... besides.. I can't hit very hard anyway.. It probably wouldn't even hurt him.." He jumped up at that and pulled her with him, "Let me show you something." The rest of the night he taught her a few tricks should she ever get in a fight. Tricks that were perfect for smaller people like themselves.. She didn't see him as small, but he insisted he was in comparison to the other Asgardians.

It became rutine, after drifting off to sleep they'd talk about their day then he'd teach her something and he'd help her practice until she had to wake for school. He gave her gifts frquently that she'd wake with in her arms, then have to explain to her family how she got it, freaking her parents out the first time they saw it for themselves. She never tired of drawing him no matter how horrid she believed the pictures turned out.

She was happy. She finally had a real friend outside her family.

They met and spent time together every night for fourteen years. Her Momma had a kidney transplant only a couple of years after she'd fallen ill and was now in perfect health. They'd moved away from Houston to a small town in the middle of nowhere four years ago. Everything was great until one night she had no dream.

She was confused, but figured that maybe something came up and he didn't sleep that night. Then it happend again the next night.. and the next.. She gave up possibly seeing him again after a month, her mind coming to the conclusion that he must have died or been killed. She mourned for him. She'd never done that before. Not even when her favorite pets died, but she did for him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Three 9X16's, one with enclosure and an 8X8." A man in his early thirties called out as he logged the information into his computer by the shipping dock. "Got it!" A female voice rang out, followed by quick, soft steps to retrieve the formentioned merchendise. He watched his little sister heaved the pipe onto her shoulder and move it to the prep area to be tagged for shipping as he waited for the shipping lables to print.

As soon as the lables came out of the printer he stuck them in a clipboard and ran over to help before the truck arived. The red-headed siblings were too busy gathering parts to notice the lone figure standing at one of the open docks. He watched them scramble around, expertly picking out the neccesary parts and slapping lables on them.

The brother had short, messy hair. Red at the roots, but bleached out at the ends. His face and arms were covered in freckles and a large scar ran straight down the left side of his face, somehow missing his hazle-green eye. His baggy, black shirt had an image of a naked woman spayed across it and his pants looked like he'd pulled them out of a dumpster with all the holes in them.

He was far more interested in the girl, however. Her red hair pulled back into a messy bun at the base of her neck, freckled face red from fatigue. Her skin was much lighter than her brothers' and hadn't anywhere near the amount of freckles. Her heart-shaped face was more beautiful than he remembered.

A truck backed in to the dock slowly as the siblings finished labling the pieces. The girl had just heaved one of the large boxes up onto a shoulder to load it into the truck when she noticed him standing there. Her eyes widend in shock as she realized just who it was and the box fell from her numbed arms before she dashed over to him.

* * *

A/N: TexasTrampoline. com My families' company - Captain America would endorse this if he could, I'm sure! Made proudly in America by Americans! .. and major Marvel fans..

PLEASE NOTE: that is NOT an advertisement! It is simply a link to show what they are pulling parts for so you can get a better mental picture of what's going on! I SWEAR IT!


	9. Chapter 9

"LOKI!" He stumbled back a step from the force of her attack and gladly returned the favor, his arms wraping tightly around her body. She burried her face in the crook of his neck as tears of joy spilled down her face. "I missed you so much! I thought you were dead.." He looked exactly the same as he always had save for his hair had grown out quite a bit.

"Not as much as I missed you, Candy." He spoke softly as he rubed her back soothingly, trying not to think of anything but her at the moment. Her brother had called over another employee to help load the truck. He knew how much she'd missed this guy from her dreems. She'd been unable to look at a single drawing of him or anything he'd ever given her without crying, even now, a year after the dreams had stopped. He wasn't going to interrupt his little sis being so happy.

"Who's he?" The other employee asked her brother, confused beyond belief. She never dropped things, never stoped working for anything.. Never **cried**! "An old friend." Was all her brother said as he pushed the other guy towards the pieces that needed to be loaded. Loki smiled into her hair and with a flick of his wrist, made all the pieces to be shipped dissapear and reappear in the truck. The guy almost fell over as the heavy pipe dissapeared off his shoulder and stood shell-shocked at what had just happend while Loki lead the girl away and to her car.

"I'll clock you out!" Her brother yelled out to her as she waved back a 'thanks', unable to form words at the moment. She knew her brother would let their dad know what was going on and why she left early without saying anything. That was the good thing about working for the family business; you can leave for personal issues and the boss will understand.

They sat in her car in the small, gravel parking lot for a moment while she calmed down. The AC was on full-blast to try and keep them from melting in the oven that had been cleaverly disguised as her car. A blood-red Poniac G6 with a black Decepticon logo plastered across the hood and black, leather interior.

"You most certainly weren't joking about the heat here.." He chuckled as he shifted in the hot seat that burned through his suit. She laughed at his discomfort and pointed out, "Summer hasn't even started yet." "Oh.. Joy.." She couldn't help but laugh at the face he made, her head falling forward to rest on the steering weel before straightening up and backing out of the parking lot.

* * *

A/N: "I'll clock you out" I don't know how common this term is, but we use it a lot here. 'Clock out' the time-card..


	10. Chapter 10

Her home was exactly the same as she'd shown him in their dreams, a large, elegant Victorian from 1895. They pulled into the driveway that separated the back yard from the one behind it. Her brother's house, he remembered her telling him when they'd first moved here five years ago. There were some chickens wandering around the yard, kicking up dirt in the flower beds and Candy gave them an evil look before shutting down the car and getting out.

He followed her to the back door of her house and waited to the side as she asked while she went in to get something. She came out a moment later with a large dog the same auburn color as her hair. "Go get 'em, boy! Get those chickens!" She encouraged the dog as he sped off after the foul.

They laughed together as the birds screamed in terror before running for their lives. The dog didn't know wich one it wanted to chace ad darted back and fourth across the yard happily. "Oh my God! NO!" A woman came running from the house next door, trying to get the dog to stop. "Leve those chickens alone, you beast!"

Candy quickly walked over to her, "Hey! Don't touch my dog!" "You can't just let your dog torment these poor creatures!" "You love those chickens so much, why don't you keep them in a damn cage and keep 'em out of my yard.. C'mon boy. Let's go in!" She followed the dog back to the house as the woman stood there fuming.

"Damn tree-huggin' hippy bitch." Candy complained as she let the dog back in. Loki gave the woman a snide smile before following his old friend inside. The dog flopped down onto a large pillow on the kitchen floor with a heavy sigh as Candy closed the gate behind him, locking the animal in the kitchen. "I thought you didn't like dogs?" He asked as he trapt her against the gate in the doorway.

"I don't, usually, but Dante grew on me.. Kind'a like you did.." She'd forgotten just how tall he was as he towered over her by a foot and a half. He smiled down at her and let her go. She lead him throgh the library and into the foyer before heading up the stairs where she introduced him to her Momma.

* * *

A/N: YAY! I gots my first review on this story! *does the happy dance and gives mein wonderful reviewer and fellow Texan an awesome home-made chocolate cake*


	11. Chapter 11

He layed back on the light pink bedspread, hands tucked behind his head and looked around the room. The walls were covered in a vintage green, floral patterned wallpaper. All of the furniture was mahogany as was the fireplace. Everything was covered in vintage lace, stuffed animals and dolls.. It looked more childish than her room wen she **was** a child.

Something fell off the pile of pillows next to him and he smiled as he picked it up. It was his old toy he'd given her when she'd told him of her Mother's ailment. He was honestly suprised she still had it and that it was still in such good condition. The thread holding one of it's bead-eyes on was different and there was a small patch on one of it's legs, the only indications that it'd been repaired. She did it when she was ten.. He remembered that night she cried because one of her cousins had stole it from her and 'tortured' it.. The stitching was very nice considering she was just learning to sew then.

"I see you found Lilith?" She teased as she hopped onto the tall, queen-sized bed next to him. "You don't still sleep with it do you?" He teased her back before she snatched it away and gave it cuddles. "Of course I do! It keeps the Evil Purple Space Monkies away!" He couldn't help but laugh at that. She jokingly blamed the Purple Space Monkies every time something bad happend, especially for her headaches.

"What happend? Why'd you dissapear for so long?" "I was beginning to wonder when you'd ask that." He sighed, looking up to the white celing. "I fell off the Bifrost.. Came across many horrid creatures that would give even someone as twisted an imagination as you nightmares. I prayed to your God, to any god, that I'd see you again in my dreams. There were so many times that I felt as though I would lose my mind if I didn't see your beautiful face again.. And **don't** you dare argue with me! You are beautiful."

She simply rolled her eyes at him before he continued, "I made a deal with a people called the Chitauri.. They get me out of there and I lead their forces into battle to gain control of Midgard.. They think that's what I want.. They want the Tesseract in return.. I had to accept their offer, it was the only way to get out of that 'Hell-hole' as you would call it." He sighed and gave her an apollogetic look. "I'm sorry.. I have a plan, but it will require the deaths of a few of your people and the destruction of a few cities.. I'll likely be sent back to Asgard for trial and execution after all is said and done."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: reworked this chapter for a bit more content

* * *

It was nice getting to spend so much time with Loki. They had a full week together before he had to go to Germany to begin his plan. They tried to think of another solution, but only succeded in losing precious time enjoying eachother's company.

"I think I know what your answer will be, but could you at least consider it?" She was at her computer, checking email as he sat on the other couch, scarfing down his breakfast. Cinamon Toast Crunch was his favorite Midgardian food for the moment. He had yet to try much else other than the steak and cressaunts that her Momma had made for dinner the night he arrived.

She thought a few more seconds if it was really the best way to word it. She wasn't really great with words. "There would be far fewer casualties if you asked your brother and his friends for help.." He didn't even look at her. He simply finished the last bite of his cerial and briskly walked to the kitchen to put the dishes away, leaving them in the sink for the housekeeer to take care of.

She sighed before following him. "Loki, seriously. Please consider it? For me?" As she expected, he was angry at the suggestion. He hated asking people for help, especially his brother. She gave her big-sad-give-me-what-I-want-or-I'll-cry-puppy eyes when he chanced a look toward her, knowing full well that she was likely to give him that face. She hadn't changed much over the year they'd been apart.

He sighed in frustration, "Alright, I'll think about it.. NO!" "Oh, come on, Loki! Please? All I'm asking is that you consider it. Look, there will be far less chance of people getting hurt or you being punished for it." "No." He was petting the dog, trying to stay calm and not yell at her. She hated yelling.

"You're being irrational about this! I don't want to see you punnished and I sure as hell don't want to lose you again!" "**NO**!" He brushed past her and went to the back door, "I'm going for a walk. Come boy." He cliped the leash to the dogs collar. "Loki, please?" He ignored her and slammed the door behind himself and the dog. She threw her hands up with a frustrated yell before floping back onto the couch.

He didn't return until almost sunset and still refused to speak to her more than he absolutely had to until her parents talked at least **some** sense into him. He refused to change his mind, but did get back on friendly terms with her. Her family, even though they knew what he was and what he was planning, treated him as one of their own without hesitation and he grew quite fond of them. Her Momma was beyond emotional when he had to leave.

Candy watched on TV as New York was attacked by aliens, The Avengers fighting them off. She managed to catch a few glimpses of her friend in the chaos and prayed that his plan would work as he'd hoped. Unfortunately, he was also right about being returned to Asgard. When he appeared in her dream that night the first thing he did was give her a hug. They spent their last few hours together before saying their goodbyes.

A kiss uppon her cheek was the last thing she'd get from him before waking to strange sounds in her room.


	13. Chapter 13

She rolled over toward the sound and cracked an eye open just enough to see through her lashes, but also enough it looked as though she were still asleep. Whatever it was in her room, it wasn't Human or animal. She sighed and rolled back to the other side of the bed, letting her arm flop over to hang off the edge and waited for the creature to make it's move.

There were at least two of them. They spoke softly to eachother in a strange language, obviously thinking she was still asleep. Then one of them grabed her and began pulling her out of the bed. She swung her arm around that had been hanging off the bed and clubbed the creature with the sheath of her sword before rolling out of the bed and unsheathing the blade, sliceing it's head off in one clean motion.

She quickly turned and stabbed the other one through where she guessed it's heart should be and it let out an ungodly scream of pain before she pulled the blade out and swung it smoothly through it's neck. The only way to be sure something was truly dead was to remove it's head. That's what Loki had taught her.

She looked at the bodies as she tried to calm her breathing and her mother rushed in to see what was going on. "Oh my God! What are those?" "Chitauri." She answered before cleaning off her blade and returning it to it's sheath. Loki had given her the Katana as a birthday gift when she was fourteen. It was made of Asgardian metals that were far superior to anything that could be found in Midgard, and much lighter as well. He'd spent years teaching her how to use it properly in their dreams. He was a suprisingly patient teacher.

She grabbed her phone off it's charger on the nightstand and dialed a number Loki had given her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sir, there's a young lady on the line that wishes to speak to you. She insists it's urgent." Tony glanced up from his suit he was repairing, "I'm busy." "She says it has to do with the alien atack the other day." He set down the glove he'd been fiddling with and sighed, "Put her on."

"Mr. Stark?" It sounded like a child. "Yea. How'd you get this number, kid?" "Loki gave it to me." He paused.. Did he hear that right? "Loki?" "Yes, sir. He told me to call should anything happen here." "And what happend, exactly?" He could hear a woman talking in the background and the girl's voice grew didtant for a moment, "Mom, chill out. I got it." She sighed, "Sorry, Momma's freaking out.. Two Chitauri came into my room this morning and attacked me. I think they're pissed because Loki didn't come through with his end of the deal."

"What deal? What do you know of all this?" "I've been friends with Loki for a very long time. He told me everything before the attack in Germany.. I really don't think it's safe for me or my family to stay here.." He got JARVIS to book her family the next flight to New York and made arangements to have someone pick them up when they arrived before calling the others to let them know what was going on.

And here he was hoping for a bit of a vacation after all the shit that'd gone down!

* * *

A/N: WOOHOO! I gots another review! *does the happy dance and gives the awesome reviewer huggles and chocolate cake* And no worries, my friend. Although the chapters are short, I have quite a bit wrote already (up to chapter 35 and still writing!) and some of them are quite a bit longer. I plan on updating daily until I run out of chapters to post 3

ALSO... *Gives huggles and cookies to all who +fave and +alert the story* Love y'all!


	15. Chapter 15

She was a bit upset, her family had insisted on staying home to take care of the business, but she did get to bring Dante with her, so she was grateful for that. Another thing she was grateful for was the spell Loki had put on all the weapons he'd given her so they wouldn't show up in the x-ray machines or set off the metal detectors.

She stepped outside the airport after grabbing her bags and quickly found a man in a nice suit holding a sign that read 'Candy'. He was shocked to see the large dog that followed her. Stark had told him sh was bringing a dog, but he expected it to be something smaller like a Pomeranian or something.. not a Great Dane puppy!

"Mis Candy?" He asked, eyeing the dog nerviously. He really didn't like big dogs. "Yes sir." She gave him a warm smile before giving the dog a hand signal causing him to bow to the man. "Pleasure yo meet you, mis." "And you as well, sir." The dog easily hopped into the back seat of the car as he loaded her things into the trunk before heading off to Stark Tower.

Tony met her in the lobby along with a few other people she recognized from the news coverage of the 'alien attack'. Again, she gave her dog the hand signal and he bowed as she greeted them, politely. "I'm sure you know who I am." He stated smugly, "Tony Stark. This is Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Nick Fury, and Bruce Banter."

"pleasure to make your aquaintance." She greeted as Natasha stepped forward and kneeled down, giving the dog her hand to sniff before petting him. "She's beautiful! Great Dane?" "Thank you.. Dante is a Rhodesian Ridgeback." "Oh!" Steve looked quite confused, "Rhodayin Ridgeback?" She smiled. He obviously couldn't tell what part was the actual name and what part was just her Texas accent. "Yes, sir. It's part African wild dog.. That I always forget what they're called.. Bloodhound, Mastiff, and Great Dane." "How old is he?" Clint asked as he too decided to pet the dog seeing as it was obviously friendly.

She was just about to answer when Fury had enough of the idle chit-chat. "What do you know of Loki and his plans?" A few of them rolled their eyes behind the director - or in Mr. Starks' case, to the side he couldn't see. "He's a year old." She answered first before explaining, "I'm a Dream Walker. I can enter other peoples' dreams and have been, unintentionally entering Loki's dreams for about fifteen years now. He spent the week before the incedent in Germany at my place in Texas and told me about it then.

"He made a deal with the Chitauri to get out of the Abyss after he fell off the Bifrost.. They insisted on giving him their army to take over Earth in exchange for the Tesseract.. He didn't **want** to attack or anything, but it was the only way either of us could think of for this to work out. He got y'all pissed off at him so y'all would destroy the army for him."

* * *

A/N: NOOOOOOOOO! Writers block has attacked me! well, at least I have chapter 36 wrote already, so hopefully I can get back into it before running out of chapters to post


	16. Chapter 16

"He had been concerned that they might come after me after it was all over, to get back at him for not holding up his end of the deal.. Unfortunately, it seems as though his concerns were well founded."

Natasha stood up angerly, "How can you say that he didn't want to attack us? Do you know how many people he's killed?" She wasn't phased by the outburst. "He had to make it look convincing to get y'all to help." "He could have just asked." Bruce pointed out, causing her to laugh. "Yea, but you have no idea how much he **hates** asking for help.. I suggested that to him, but.. Well, he refused to talk to me the rest of the day.. Dante got plently of cuddles and a nice walk, though.. I'm sure he was happy with that.."

Tony laughed, "Loki didn't really strike me as a dog-person... So what are we supposed to do? Call up Asgard and tell them Loki's innocent? I don't think they have phones up there." She gave a sad smile and a humorless laugh, "No, he's far from innocent.. I'm just doing as he asked and came to y'all when I was attacked. We're both prepaired for him to be executed for his crimes."

After a few more questions she was lead up to a spare room to sleep off her jet-lag. Dante insisted on taking up most of the bed, happy to not be sleeping on the kitchen floor. She was suprised to find herself in Loki's room. More so that he was there as well.

* * *

A/N: Sorry life got in the way of me updating this morning, but good news is: I have an idea for how to continue the story! It came to me while babysitting my youngest nephew.. well, babysitting my brother's dog while the baby slept would be far more accurate.. but anyways.. I'll give you a hint: It has to do with Fury and skydiving..

Thank you again to all the awesome reviewers! *gives huggles and cookies*


	17. Chapter 17

"They've postponed my trial. Something about new evidence coming to light." He gave her a hug. "How are you doing?" She wiped a stray tear from her eye, "Alright, I guess. There were some Chitauri in my room when I woke up this morning.. They didn't live long and I'm at Stark Tower now.. Dante and I are the only ones that came, everyone else wanted to stay to keep the business going."

He sighed, worried about her family. "So that was the new evidence.. Heimdall must have heard when you explained what happend to the Avengers.." She laughed nerviously, "I guess.. It's still weird to think that someone could be watching you all the time like that." "Is that not what you believe your God does?" She hit him playfully before a strange noise began to seep through into her dream and she woke enough to see what was going on before forcing herself back into her friends' dream.

"What happend? What was that?" He demended as soon as she reappeared. "They're trying to get in the room.. Dante's going crazy.." He nodded in understanding before she left again.

The guards jumped when Loki suddenly rushed to the cell door. They'd never seen the younger prince look so frightend before as he rattled the door to get their attention. He thought for a moment on how to convey the message to them with the damn muzzle on, then wrote in the dirt on the wall 'THOR'.. He slapped the wall beneith the name then pointed toward the door. Thankfully the guards weren't too dense and one went to fetch the God of Thunder.


	18. Chapter 18

Thor came barreling into the room where Loki waited anxiously. He pointed to the muzzle and the blond man nodded, "Remove the muzzle so my brother may speak." The guards hurredly did as they were told and Loki began before they had the chance to get back out of the cell. "The Chitauri are attacking your Avenger friends.. I have a friend there that's a Dream Walker!" Thor's eyes widend in understanding before he rushed off to see what Odin would wish him to do about the situation.

Everyone woke with a start as Dante began barking like crazy in Candy's room.. As sweet as that dog was, he sounded like a monster! "Someone shut that dog up!" Someone yelled from down the hall. It was four in the damn morning! "Jarvis?" Candy asked quietly. "Yes ma-am?" The AI responded quickly. "How many are there?" She laid her hard guitar case on the bed and flipped open the locks. "Three in the hallway and five in the living room. Shall I inform the others?"

She opend the case to reveal her sword in the center surrounded by various types of knives. She pulled out a pair of twin daggers and headed for the door. "No, I'll handle it." Dante pounced on the first one as soon as the door was open, ripping into it's throat mercilessly. They didn't even know what was going on before the next one fell, it's eyeball stuck on the end of one of her daggers.

* * *

A/N: Got an awesome review! YAY! Chapter 12 has been updated and to my wonderfully helpful reviewer: I reread the story and could only find that one place to fix, but the chapters do get longer and explain more in memories and conversations and such. I'm really sorry about the length of the chapters. In Word it looks a lot longer.. *gives huggles and cookies to all the awesome readers*


	19. Chapter 19

Damn dog! It must have gotten out of the room and was now tearing the livingroom apart. Tony huffed in anoyance before draging himself out of bed and into the hall. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going when he tripped over something in the hallway, then realized what all the comotion was about.

"Shit!" He dashed into the livingroom where a dull thud was heard, then silence. When he got there, the girl was leaning against the back of the couch covered in Chitauri blood and petting her dog, also covered in the creatures' blood. "Sorry for waking you, Sir." She said as she noticed him gawking at the bodies littering the floor. "And for the mess.."

"No need to apologize.. JARVIS! Why wasn't I told about this?" "She said she could handle it, sir, and that she didn't wish for anyone else to be disturbed." "Holly shit!" Clint shouted from the hallway causing Dantes' ears to perk up. "What the hell happend? Who's at the door?" He asked as he stumbled out of the hall and the knocking stopped as Candy stepped lightly on Dante's tail, pinning it to the floor.

"Um.. who killed them.. I mean.. the dog do this?" He asked as Dante went over to him for pets. "He helped.." Tony gave her a funny look, "You're saying you killed eight aliens all by yourself?" "Dante helped.." She repeated as she wiped the blood off her daggers.

"Jarvis, show us the security footage of the fight." He gave her a look as to say 'can't lie to the cameras.' She just shrugged and watched as a screen showed up and began playing the video of her kicking the aliens' asses.. Dante tore appart two of them, the first one and another that tried to sneek up behind her.

"Sun of a gun!" "Whoa!" "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Dante was happy! He was going to get more pets! Candy smiled at her dogs' excitement as the rest of the Avengers watched the security footage from the hallway. "Loki taught me." Was her simple answer as she made her way back to her room to put away the weapons and wash off the blood.


	20. Chapter 20

Worried was an understatement. Loki paced back and forth in his cell, the muzzle back in place. He knew she could take care of herself, but not if there were more than a few.. Yes the Avengers were there to protect her as well, but he still couldn't stop thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

He wanted to go back to sleep, to see her again, but she wouldn't be asleep at this hour.. Not that he'd be able to calm his mind enough to sleep anyway. Damn it! He wanted these damn shackles off! They were biting into his wrists and had a spell on them to dampen his magic. If he could use his magic he could get back to Midgard to protect her himself..

"Let's go, Brother." He gave Thor a funny look as he entered and motioned for the guards to open the cell. "Father has granted permission for you to return to Midgard with my supervision." Well, he most certainly hadn't expected that one.

Candy tossed the tennis ball across the room again and watched as Dante happily chased it, jumping clear over the couch and Steve at the same time as she switch the direction she threw it in to keep him interested. "Whoa! That guy can jump!" Clint was in love with the dog and was amazed by everything he could do. He tried to play fetch with him, but the dog insisted on bringing the ball back to his master instead.

Tony was busy messing with the security and bitching at Jarvis for not telling him about the attack that morning while Bruce fiddled with some other sciencey stuff down in the lab and everyone else watched TV and played with Dante. That is until an unexpected stome rolled in and knocked out the electricity for a moment. The backup generators kicked on quickly before Thore stormed in through the patio door followed by Loki.

Loki didn't get two steps in the door before he was attacked.

* * *

A/N: Well, that ruined the weekend! Daddies' Model-A got the f*ck keyed out of it last night! We have an idea of who MIGHT have done it, but not completely sure.. it sucks.. But at least it was after the car show..


	21. Chapter 21

He almost fell to the floor with the force of the attack, but quickly recovered and pushed Dante back to the ground before he could start licking him. "I missed you too, boy." Ge grined mischeviously before pointing to his brother, "Get 'em, boy!" Thor jumped as Dante started barking at him and tugging at his cape, making Candy laugh.

"I knew he liked you but, damn-" "Watch your mouth young lady!" Loki teasingly repremanded her, "That is no way for a lady to speak. .. Why do you say this, anyway? Does he not greet everyone in such a manner?" He sat next to her on the couch and gave her a hug, thankful the shackles he was forced to continue wearing had enough chain for him to move without much restriction.

She snuggled into his hug, "I trained him to only attack under **my** command.. Either he really likes you or knows you're special to me." Thor hadn't made any threatening moves so Dante wandered off to find his chewy-bone.

"My brother said the Chitauri had attacked you here.. Is this true or merely a scheme of his to get out of his prison?" Thor asked Candy bluntly after the dog left him alone. "It's true.. Although I'm curious as to how you found out about it." Tony butted in before she could answer. Loki answered for her, "She's a Dream Walker. After they'd woken her up, she forced herself back to sleep to tell me what was happening."

"So.. what **exactly** is a Dream Walker.. I mean can they do anything besides mess with peoples dreams or what?" Steve asked, a bit weary of Loki being so close. "As far as I'm aware.." Thor looked to Loki, who was far more knowledgeable on such matters.

"Male Dream Walkers are only able to play with dreams. Females, however, are very rare and capable of preforming magic. A rare trait for a Human." He ran his thin fingers through her hair, taking out her hair-tie in the process. Why she always kept her hair pulled back like that he would never understand. It looked so much nicer when it was down.

"You have taught her magic as well?" Loki turned to face his brother, "Is that a problem?" "Why are you guys here? Him especially?" Clint was visibly upset by Loki's presence although he tried to hide it. "Father insisted that he come back and make amends by destroying the rest of the Chitauri under my supervision." "What's with the chains?" Loki huffed in anoyance, "They have a spell on them to keep me from using my magic.. As to how I'm supposed to kill the Chitauri without my magic is beyond me." "Ah.. Sweet." Clint gave a thumbs-up and received a 'go to hell' look from Loki while candy laughed and Thor tried not to.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked, confused. "In Asgard, that means something completely different than here in the U.S." Candy informed him, "It means 'I'm going to stick it up your but'." Steve's face fell into a look of horror while Tony and Clint split their sides, laughing.

* * *

A/N: Yes, in some places the thumbs-up does actually mean this.. Those areas include the Middle East, West Africa and South America.. I thought it'd be funny for it to hold the same alternate meaning in Asgard as well lol

Also, I'm sure Loki is going to seem OOC for quite a while, but please trust me, I know where this is going and he is completely IC! It will start to become clear sometime after chapter 45.. exactly where, I'm not sure.. still working on it and that's as far as I've written so far..

I **just** watched Thor last night and it gave me the idea for how to get him back IC.. Now I just need to get my computer to stop overheating.. boo!


	22. Chapter 22

Bruce had decided to accompany Candy as she took Dante to the park. It was a nice, warm day.. Or so Bruce thought.. Candy found it to be a bit chilly and blamed it on her being used to the Texas heat. She let Dante off his leash to run around with the other dogs as they sat on a bench to watch over him.

They talked a while. Candy told him a few stories about Loki that made him laugh and wonder if he really wasn't as bad as they originally thought. "Man.. I feel kind of bad about what the other guy did to him, now.." He ran a hand through his hair and tried not to smile at the memory. Candy just laughed. "He told me about that.. Neither of us could stop laughing after he replayed the scene in the dream for me." That shocked him. "He actually laughed at it? Wow.."

Candy giggled, "Yea, he's actually really good at laughing at himself.. Hey!" She yelped as something picked her up by the back of her shirt.. All the dogs in the park were going crazy, people were screaming and trying to drag their dogs away and Dante was barreling towards them. "Shit!" Bruce jumped up and prepared to let the Hulk loose when she reached back and grabed the arm holding her, her hand glowing red before the creature screached and released her just in time to be attacked by the dog.

She landed easily on her feet as Dante went to town tearing the Chitauri apart. There were quite a few of them watching as their brother was torn to shreads by the Midgardian animal and Candy took the opportunity to make the first move. She simply raised one hand in their direction and the one closest to her exploded in a way that pushed the others back.

Bruce was impressed with both her magic skill and the dogs' loyalty and bravery to attack such a creature in defence of it's master. She conjured up her katana and got busy slicing into them as she shouted to him, "Kick back and relax, man! I got this!"

"You sure?" He was a bit skepticle as to weather or not Hulk would actually help or cause more trouble and decided to wait as she quickly dispached a few more with another spell and removed the head from another with her sword at the same time.

She bounced on the balls of her feet happily as the last one fell and sang to herself, "They're gon'na have to do better than tha~at!" Bruce laughed as Dante started hopping around her in circles happily. She made her sword dissapear before crouching down to the dog and giving him cuddles, "Who's my good boy? Huh? Yea~! You're my good boy! Yes you are!"

"You should have seen it." Candy caught Bruce bragging about her and Dantes' fight as she came out of her room, hair still damp from the shower. "Honestly, I've never seen a dog attack something like that.. They usually just hold their ground, not charge after it.." "That's why they were used to hunt lions in Africa." Candy startled them, having walked in so quietly. "They were originally bred to protect people from the lons, then used to activly hunt them.. There's a video on the internet somewhere of a Ridgeback climbing up a tree after a lion.. and of one taking on a black bear.. I don't remember where I found them though."

"Damn.. I want one!" Clint said happily before he got hit with a toy Dante had been slinging around. Dante yapped at him when he teased him with it and refused to let him have it back. "And that's what finally made you get a dog?" Loki teased her, "My kitten wanted a powerful, couragous dog to protect her?" She rolled her eyes and playfully smacked the back of his head.

Thor was confused. No one ever did that to Loki without being reprimanded at the least. Yet here was this little girl hitting him, pushing him, teasing him, and he did nothing but laugh at it.. Were they truly that good of friends? Why had he never been that close to his brother?


	23. Chapter 23

The shackles and chain were anoying, but she could live with it. She got her buddy back and he was able to push the eighty-pound dog off the bed.. or atleast into a more reasonable space so they could sleep properly. She loved falling asleep in his arms, surrounded by his scent.

Dante snored loudly as they cuddled, not worried about falling asleep. They'd just get to spend more time together either way. Clint had been trying to talk Natasha into letting him get a dog but she kept reminding him that their appartment didn't allow pets and Tony refused to let another dog tear up his place. Not that Dante really did anything except the rare marking of the area, that Candy quickly apologised for and cleaned up, and the toys scattered everywhere, that she also cleaned up quite often. He didn't want to risk it. Another dog around would mean Dante trying to mark the area even more (even though he was fixed) and the puppy would likely try teething on everything. No. Not happening.

Candy laughed quietly as she listened to Clint try to convince Tony again to let him keep a dog there. It was the same arguement she'd given her parents to get Dante. It would be so awesome! He'd train it to do all kinds of cool stuff! He'd take care of it and clean up after it. It'd make a great addition to the security system, keep him from getting lonely in the big tower when they weren't around..

"I'll help him train it." She offered, feeling bad for the guy. "Yea! See? Look how good she trained Dante! It'll be great! You won't even notice he's here!" Tony threw his hands in the air, "Fine! But don't go using **my** credit card to buy it or it's things!" He warned him, remembering the last time that happened and ended up with a new car. Clint was still trying to come up with the money so he could get the car back.


	24. Chapter 24

Dante did **not** like Fury. Candy apologised for her dog being racist (Seriously he is!) and locked him in the bedroom. He had come by to discuss with them the incident in the dog park. 1: Why hadn't Bruce helped her? 2: Was the dog a threat? and 3: Why hadn't anyone informed him that she knew magic?

"1: I told him to sit that one out." Candy answered tiredly. Loki had been teaching her some new tricks last night in their dreams. "2: He only attacks under my command or if he thinks I'm in danger and 3: I have no idea." He glared at her, sitting in Loki's lap like it was the most comfortable place in the world, which he wouldn't know but, **it was**! "And why is **he** here?" "He's here to help with the Chitauri as punishment."

Loki just smiled at him as he held the girl tighter. "Oh! How about this one?" Clint hopped over the back of the couch to sit next to them and showed her the tablet he'd been messing with. Candy read the info and checked a couple of links before handing it back to him. "Did you check all the reviews? It looks like that first couple was just them or a friend trying to make them look good." He looked at the other reviews and sighed, "Damn."

"What are you doing, Agent Barton?" "Looking for a dog like hers.. That thing is **awesome**! - Oh! here's one!" He handed the tablet back to her and she looked through it before nodding and handing it back to him. "A little more expensive than Dante was, but otherwise looks good.. The price difference is likely just due to the area.. They don't have to have the full ridge down their backs, it's just an asthetic thing, doesn't really affect their health or anything. If they have one with a partial or no ridge, it'll be less expensive. I highly doubt you're wanting to put it in a dog show." She noted playfully as his smile brightened at the thought of getting one a bit cheaper.

"I don't really like the way the full ridge looks anyway.. You'r dog's cool with that little swirly thing going on." He laughed. Fury face-palmed. Why must these people be so childish? "Can we get back to the matter at hand?" He ground out irritably as Clint composed an email to the breeder. "What spells do you know? What kind of weapons training do you have? Do you have any other skills that could be of use to us or that we should know about?"

Candy thought for a moment before smiling sweetly as he went to take a drink "I can do that." He looked confused until he noticed his 'drink' moving and looked down to see his glass filled with small snakes. She, Loki and Thor laughed at his face and how quickly he set the glass down. She simply waved her hand again and it turned back into whisky.

She laughed at a memory that popped into her head. "Oh, man.. I remember when Loki first taught me that! Fifth grade, there was a kid in my class named Kennith. Filthy mouthed little bastard. He'd been annoying me sense second grade. Constantly making sexual remarks and jokes and the teachers never believed me when I'd tell them about it.." She rolled her eyes at the thought. "One day we were working on our science projects and his group was next to mine.. He wouldn't shut up so I turned his pencil into a snake and back as soon as he dropped it. He was the only one that saw it."

Loki smiled, remembering wen she'd told him about it. "Then, later he had a bag of candy that he obviously wasn't supposed to have in class.. I turned it into a bag of cockroaches.. The best part was: he didn't notice until he took a bite of one! It was **great**!" Even Fury couldn't help smiling at that one, although he tried not to.

"You are **evil**, girl!" Clint teased after getting over his fit of laughter and she just gave him a silly smile before reclining back into Loki's arms again. "Anyone want to hear a joke?" She asked just as Fury was about to complain about getting back on subject. "No. I want to know what your skills are." "Then a joke?" He sighed, "Then your joke."

She gave the room her infamous puppy-eyes, "Can someone get my guitar case, please?" Steve was closest to the hallway leading to the bedrooms and accepted. Fury shook his head, "I don't care about your music skills." She just laughed and Loki gave a knowing smirk that made him weary.

"Here you go, ma-am." The captian set the hard case gently on the table between them. "Thank ya' much, sir." She said with an overly thick accent just to be silly as she popped the locks and opened 'er up to reveal her arsenal of blades elicting a chorious of impressed whistles, 'wow's and even a 'damn'.

Thor's eyebrows shot up as he recognised a few of the blades. "I always wondered what you had those made for!" The friends laughed before Candy responded, "Birthday and Christmas presents. He taught me how to use every single on of 'em." Steve went to pick one up before pausing, "May I?" She nodded and gestured for him to go ahead.

He was amazed at how light it was.. They were amazing quality, well balanced.. Sharper than hell.. "Feel this." He handed it to Clint who tosed it in the air a few times to test out it's weight before Tony stole it from him and wandered off, playing with the blade. She wasn't worried about the blades any. If they got lost, Dante had been trained to retrieve them for her and likely the only thing that could damage them was Mjolnir.

"Ok! Joke time!" She stated happily before anyone could lose interest and leave. "First off," She looked to the Asgardian brothers. "Lifesavers are a type of candy that come in a lot of different flavors." She turned back to the rest of the group, "Ok, a teacher was demonstrating a lesson by letting the children eat Lifesavers and guess at the flavors. They got all the fruit flavored ones right, but were confused when it came to the honey flavored one. So the teacher tried to help them by saying, 'Your Mommy might call your Daddy this sometimes.' One little girl quickly spit it out and said 'Oh my God! It's asshole!"


	25. Chapter 25

A swarm of Chitauri had just attacked. Ehough it required all of the Avengers to be dispatched and Candy had to pick the locks on Loki's shackles so he could help. They waited for a bit in the center of the attack zone for everyone to get back together.. Everyone was fine. Natasha and Steve were a little bruised up, Clint was low on arrows, Candy was dirty, Dante was covered in Chitauri blood and Tonys' suit needed some repairs, but otherwise everything was good.

"Where's Bruce?" Candy was the first to notice, causing everyone to look around and Steve called for him over the comunicator with no answer. Thor and Tony decided to fly around and look for him a bit, but couldn't find him. Candy noticed his destroyed shirt nearby and grabed it, holding it out to Dante. "Find 'em, boy. Go find Bruce."

The others were skeptical that the dog would be of any use, but he quickly put his nose to the ground and took off. He stopped at a collapsed wall and barked a couple of times before sitting down, looking back to see if his Master had followed. When the others caught up she simply pointed to the rubble and Thor, Tony and Steve got to work digging.

Bruce sat up with a grunt after a large chunck of wall was removed and gave a weak thanks before inquiring as to how they found him under there. Candy just pointed to Dante, "Part Blood Hound." Useful dog was useful.


	26. Chapter 26

Everyone was a bit more weary now that Loki had his shakles off, but he didn't cause any trouble.. Well.. Ok, maybe a little! He and Candy sat innocently on the couch, talking about random things when Tony came in and saw a box of creme-filled donuts on the bar between the livingroom and kitchen area.

He grabbed one, figuring Pepper had stopped by and droped them off and took a big bite before almost throwing up. He spit it out fast as the God of Mischief and his little helper couldn't contain their laughter. "Yea, real funny, guys." he wiped the 'creme' off his chin and was about to throw it away when Clint walked in, still half-asleep. "Hey! Donuts!" He gestured to the box with a smile that Clint missed.

"Awesome.. Oh! God! What the-?" He snapped his head around to glare at Tony who simply pointed to the couple on the couch as they fell into eachother laughing. He looked between them and the donut a couple of times before laughing, "So who's bright idea was this?" Candy raised her hand to take credit for the prank. "Briliant!" He praised her and Tony could only nod his head in agreement. They had replaced the creme in the donuts with mayonnaise.

Steve was the next to fall for it followed by Bruce, Natasha, then Thor.. The reactions never got old.. Too bad Directer Fury didn't stop by.. Maybe they'd send the rest to his office as a 'gift'.

The next prank they pulled involved Thor and his love of Oreos.. They left the bag out with only a few in it. Loki knew which one was safe and grabbed it when he passed by, making sure to draw his brother's attention to the cookies. His face when he bit into one was **priceless** as the center had been replaced with toothpaste.

Needless to say, the Avengers quickly learned to be weary of food that was left around.

* * *

A/N: I would **love** to try that donut prank, but no one in my family likes the creme-filled ones.. oh well!

Damn computer is beyond overheating! It's to the point that it's uncomfortable to type! So I'm posting this a few hours early as my comp is likely to be down until I can get my brother to pull it apart and see what's wrong.. I hope it's something he can fix quickly!

Please to forgive if I don't update for a bit?


	27. Chapter 27

Clint finally got his puppy. Unlike Dante, who was a livernose (that is nose was brown) with a tiny swirly of fur for a ridge, it had a black nose and no ridge at all. It was so cute and clumsy and looked like its skin was a few sizes too big. He named it Cole.

He was happy to have his puppy until he found out that housebreaking it required him to take it outside every couple of hours and stand with it until it went. No exceptions. Thankfully they're smart dogs and Cole figured out what it was supposed to do by watching Dante.

Tony hated the bell by the door. But it made sense, if the dog needed to go, it learned to ring the bell.. Save on accedents.. He was also upset to find several pairs of shoes chewed up after they all had to go take care of another swarm of Chitauri. Clint had forgotten to leave out some chew toys for the little guy.

He sat playing with the puppy as Candy sketched something. "So.. when can he learn to do tricks? How long will it take to teach him? Am I going to need to buy anything special for it? When do I need to get him fixed?" Loki shook his head as he entered the room and saw her eye twitch in annoyance. He quietly snuck up behind her on the couch and started rubbing her shoulders, placing a kiss on the top of her head before turning to the other man. "You might want to keep the questions to a minimum for the next week. She is.. as she says.. 'PMSing'"

"Oops.. Sorry." He laughed at himself before giving Loki a funny look, just now noticing what he was doing for her. Her head had fallen back in bliss as his skilled fingers worked her tense muscles. "You're an angel, Loki." He smiled down at her and teased, "No, my dear. I am a god." She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Whatever."

"You don't believe he's a god?" She shook her head 'no' as the 'god' responded, "She never has. She insists that there is only one God." She closed her eyes and relaxed further as she mumbled, "Believe what you want, just don't push your beliefs on me and I won't push mine on you." His hands wraped easily around her thin neck as he playfuly pretended to strangle her and she made a silly sound to go along with it, making Clint laugh at their antics.


	28. Chapter 28

If Candy slept in, Loki was sure to drag her out of bed (literally most of the time) by nine at **latest**. Strangely, it was noon and no one had seen or heard from either of them all morning. There were no pranks waiting for anyone, no messes left for the others to clean (Loki usually did that and pissed Candy off), nothing. Dante was out in the livingroom playing with Clint and Cole.

"Hold still!" Loki wiggled a bit more just to annoy her, making her to give him an evil look. He smiled at her before complying and holding still, not wanting to test her patience **too** much. Not right now. "Almost done.." She glanced between him and the paper a couple of times before making a few minor adjustments and deeming it satisfactory. "Kay, you can go now."

He stood up and stretched, not used to sitting still for so long. How she did it he would never know. He waited for her pencil to leave the paper before sitting down to look over her shoulder at what she had done.

"Jarvis! Are they still alive in there?" Tony asked as he glanced toward the hall with the bedrooms. "Yes, sir. They seem to be finishing up what they were doing." Eyebrows shot up as eveyone wondered if the AI had a sense of humor or they really were doing something naughty.

Aparently they wouldn't have to wait for the answer as she could be hear yelling at Loki before he ran from the room, a book in hand and a large grin on his face. "Give that back!" The dogs perked up as they ran through the room, Candy close on his heels before he stopped between the livingroom and kitchen, holding the book out of her reach. Not a dificult task with her being only 5'2".

She reached as high as she could, trying to pull his arm down as she stood on the very tips of her toes as if she were en point in ballet shoes, but barefoot. He teased her by lowering it just out of her reach before yanking it back up, then tossed it to his brother after doing it to her a few more times.

Thor caught it easily and she cried out as Loki picked her up, traping her arms to her sides. "You have to look through it!" "No! No no nonononoNO!" "Ye~es!" He teased as she tried to free herself.

Thor was confused and didn't know what to do.. He was curious as to what was in it, but didn't want to upset her further. He wasn't given a choice as Tony snatched it from his hand and flipped it open, his eyes going wide as he took in the first page. It was a drawing of Loki hanging out with her in the kitchen while she cooked. The original photograph was taped to the back of the page with notes on where and when it was taken and when the drawing was made.

Everyone huddled around to see what was in it as Candy gave up her fight and was set back on the ground, though not released completely. The next picture was of Loki sleeping on a couch, no reference photo, just notes on when and where followed by one of him playing with a child. The note next to the photo said it was her five year old nephew.

That was mostly all that it was, drawings of Loki with her family the week he'd stayed with her in Texas. Then there was a picture of all of them hanging out around the bar in the livingroom, the note on the back said the picture was taken on her cellphone. There was one of Tony passed out at his workbench, one of Clint and Natasha playing with Dante, Steve and Thor watching TV, and Bruce being picked on by Loki.

The last one was obviously what they'd been working on all morning as Loki was still in the same cloths as the picture. "Damn.." Steve shocked everyone by being the first to speak. "You did these?" He looked between the book and Candy, still trapt in her models' arms. She sighed,_ 'No, they just appeared on the paper'_ is what she was tempted to say, but he didn't deserve that, he was always too nice to everyone. So she just nodded on looked away.

That was her private sketchbook! She had another that she didn't mind people looking at, although those pictures weren't anywhere near as good. They weren't as personal as these ones.


	29. Chapter 29

"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends, some people started sining it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever and ever just because, this is the song that never ends, yes it-"

Loki moaned patheticly as his head fell into his hands. He really shouldn't have upset her. This was payback. "Enough with the singing, please?" Bruce saved the day! "Well, sense you asked so nicely, unlike someone else." She gave loki a snide smile. He sighed, "I did ask nicely, you're just upset with me for reasons unknown to me."

Bruce laughed, "That's women for you. No offence." She laughed, "None taken. And you know damn well what you did!" He smiled knowingly. Candy was.. Unique. She didn't let her emotions get the better of her and thought things through in a way that her emotions didn't effect her decisions. She hardly ever jumped to conclusions without proper evidence.

Yes he deserved it. He teased her too much and she was already having a bad day. First she slipped in the shower, stepped in a pile of puppy poo, then spilled hot chocolate all over herself. He teased her for being clumsy, for speaking in ways a lady shouldn't when cussing out the puppy, having a hole in her lip, and needing to 'warm up' in summer.

He was being relentless in picking on her, but it was just too much fun to get her riled up! The way her eyes would light up, the way she'd chew on her lip to keep from saying something she'd regret. It was so cute! His smile widend as he reached over and pushed her with his foot, "Bitch."

She slaped his foot away in mock anger and dived across the couch to tackle him. Bruce thought they were serious as she tried to strangle her friend and he pushed her off before pouncing on her, pinning her down to the couch. Neither noticed when Bruce left to find Thor. He didn't want to let Hulk out and risk hurting the girl.

They'd been in this position plenty of times while horsing around in their dreams. Usually she'd either try to buck him off or give up depending on how tired she was, but this wasn't a dream and he had a hard time determining how much energy she had. What would she do? Fein defeat then attack once his guard was down? That's worked for her a few times as she was never consistant in how long she waited before the attack.

No, today she was going to try a new stategy. She held her ground and stared him straight in the eye as he hovered mere inches from her face, hands sliding from her shoulders down her arms, tring to make her uncomfortable. She was used to this tactic. It worked when she was a hormone-driven teenager, but wasn't as effective anymore.

He licked his lis and moved in a bit closer, trying harder to mess with her. He was amazed she was holding her ground so well with as shy as she was and moved so he was fully laying on her small body, knowing his weight would be uncomfortabe, but wouldn't truly hurt her.

She waited for him to move closer until their noses touched before making her move. She shifted her head just slightly and to anyone watching it looked as though the kiss was Loki's doing. She had a hard time not laughing at the shock on his face as he pulled away and looked around to see all the guys there, staring at them.

He glared back at her as she smiled, "You won this time." And stormed off before anyone could question him. To anyone that didn't know him well, he sounded **pissed**. Candy knew, though, that he was just embarrased that he got caught kissing a mortal.. Especially sense **he** didn't do it!

* * *

A/N: In celebration of my computer being on for several hours and only becoming marginally warm as opposed to burning my fingers while I type, here is an early chapter!

Dad is awesome! Don't forget to tell Your dad Happy Father's Day!


	30. Chapter 30

Clint saw the whole thing! He'd just brought Cole back in from going potty when Bruce had asked her to stop singing, Tony rushed upstairs with Steve as soon as Jarvis told him Loki and Candy were having a phisical altercation.

"What the fuck?" Tony and Clint said in unison as Candy sat up and pretended to be confused. Steve sat next to her, worried,and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright? Did her hurt you?" She gave him a reasurring smile, "No, I'm ok.. just confused."

"You're not the only one." The guys nodded in agreement with Clint. Thor stroked his chin thoughtfully, "My brother is not acting himself as of late.. Perhaps I should have a word with him.." That ought to be a nice, akward conversation for her old friend.. She couldn't wait to ask Jarvis to replay the security footage of it for her later.

"I didn't do it! **She** kissed **me**!" "We all saw what happend, Brother. There is no shame in feeling this way for a mortal." "She is a **friend**, nothing more!" Candy outdid herself this time, letting his brother come in to talk with him. Knowing how uncomfortable it would make him. He paced the room angerly as Thor tried to reason with him. He didn't tease her enough to deserve this! He would get her back for it when she least expected it.


	31. Chapter 31

Candy stormed through the living room, turning over coushons and looking under furniture. "Not now, Cole." She pushed the puppy away when he thought she was playing. Steve looked up from washing the dishes, "What are you looking for?"

"My phone.. I need to call Momma and tell her goodnight.. If I don't, she'll get worried." She huffed in annoyance and sat to think a moment. "It's not in your room?" Tony offered as he poured himself a drink. Clint and Natasha had gone back to their appartment for the weekend and Bruce was off at some science convention or something.

"I've been searching in there for the last thirty minutes.." "Hm.. You want to borrow my phone?" He offered as Steve did a quick scan of the area to see if it wasn't laying around the kitchen by any chance. "Thanks, but the number's in my phone and there's no way in Hell I'd remember it.."

"What's the number? I'll call it." She gave him a grateful smile and told him the number. The Hamster Dance started playing as soon as he dialed the number and everyone's heads snapped over to the hallway. Loki looked shocked as his pants started singing and vibrating.

"LOKI!" Candy tackled him as Tony hung up, laughing. "You had it this whole time, didn't you?" "I don't know what you're talking about! -Gya! What are you doing?" His face turned red as she dove her hand into his pocket without warning. He tried to push her off as she dug through his pocket.

This was the sight Thor returned to: His brother on the floor with Candy on top of him and her hand in his pants while Tony and Steve watched. "Hah!.. You're sleeping on the couch, Mr!" She shouted triumphantly as she managed to get her phone out of the tight pocket and stormed off to her/their room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

A/N: To the last few reviewers: I really appreciate the reviews, unfortunately I'm not able to respond to them for some odd reason.. Tomorrows chapter is longer, I promise. I try to update as soon as I get up in the mornings -every morning-, I've just been off work with a messed up back and have been sleeping in more than usual..

I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out how to get to the ending I want.. I need a major conflict that can be a deciding factor for whom gets the throne of Asgard, Thor or Loki.. I already know who will get it in the end, just need that conflict to sway Odin's decision.. It needs to be a complete failure for one and an absolute victory for the other.

Any ideas? Send 'em to me in a review, please?

*gives huggles and cookies to all the awesome readers and reviewers*


	32. Chapter 32

He didn't sleep well on the couch and she somehow figured out how to stay out of his dreams when she wanted to. It was worth it, though to see her searching for the piece of technology like she'd die without it. She wasn't addicted to playing with it as many Midgardians were, but she promised her Mother she'd call **every** night and she wasn't one to break promises.

She'd embarrased him again trying to get her phone back.. He'd have to think his next plan for vengence through more thoroughly.. Her reactions to things were far different in the waking world than in their dreams. He had all night to think and was now simply waiting for the right moment to act.

He waited outside her door until he heard her get up, then waited a few minutes more before teleporting into the room. The bathroom door closed just as he arived. Had he entered a moment sooner, she would have caught him.. and that would have ruined the plan.

He quietly unlocked the door and let Dante out as he heard the shower start up. Jarvis was set to automatically let the dog out in the mornings so no one would have to go with him. He was a good boy and came back after taking himself for explorations around the block every now and then. It was a bit strange, however to see a dog using an elevator by itself, especially if they didn't know about Jarvis controling it.

Candy stepped out of the shower and dried off before reaching for her cloths that she'd swore she left next to the sink.. Maybe she'd forgotten and left them in her room? She definently remembered picking them out.. As soon as she stepped out of the warm bathroom, freezing cold arms wraped around her. One arm around her midsection, pinning her arms to her sides and the other hand holding her jaw so she couldn't move her head.

A frozen body pressed against her back as icy lips kissed the side of her neck and moved up to her ear, their owner making sure to stay out of her line of sight. She swallowed nerviously as a slick toung traced the shell of her ear, cold breath ghosting over her skin.

He yelped in suprise as a warm hand grabbed his butt and gave a gentle squeeze. She laughed at his reaction, "Nice one, Loki, but you're going to have to do better than that." She turned around to look at him as she readjusted the towel around her and stopped. He rested his hands on his lean hips and shifted his weight to one foot as he waited for her reaction.

He knew she wouldn't reject him for simply looking diferent, she just wasn't like that. But he was curious to see exactly how she'd react to seeing him like this so suddenly. Again, not what he expected. She didn't stare or gawk at his blue skin, just looked him over once, took note of his red eyes, then went to find her cloths.

He turned back to normal as his jaw dropped at her lack of a reaction. It was exactly the same as every other time she looked at him. Took note of what he was wearing (she was quite interested in Asgardian fashion as it was so different), took in his face and eyes to determine how he was feeling that day, then moved on.

"Does that not unnerve you? Do you not see anything wrong with that form?" He asked as she grabbed the cloths he'd removed from the bathroom while she was in the shower, not paying attention. "Nope. Doesn't bother me at all." He watched her walk back to the bathroom, rubbing where he'd touched her to try and warm up the skin there. "You know that's what I would look like had I no magic to hide it?"

She came out and grabbed her comb. Working the knots out of her hair she answered, "You know damn well it doesn't bother me. You are who you are. I don't care what you are or what you look like." He sat on the bed and rested his chin in his had while mumbling, "You could have at least had **some** reaction.."

* * *

lokithor sitting in a tree: Sorry you didn't like the last chapter, it was just pushing forward some awkwardness on his part to help the plot along a bit.. I did get your other review, just wasn't able to reply to it for some reason.. some reviews it lets me reply and others it doesn't.. again, I'm updating every morning as soon as I get up.. Hope you like this and the following chapters better.

A/N: I think I know what I'm going to do, but ideas are always welcome. The chapters would be longer and more detailed, but I'm trying to keep it T instead of M.. It's kind of tough, but I'm trying.. If y'all want it to change to M, let me know. I'll change it if I get two or more requests for it.


	33. Chapter 33

Chitauri were anoying! But at least she now had an excuse to play with all the pretty weapons Loki had given her. This time they'd decided to bring out the big guns and lead a herd of bilgesnipe into the city. After the last Chitauri fell, everyone gathered as they usually did to make sure no one was hurt.

Thor walked up behind Candy as she stared at a fallen bilgesnipe. "They are fearsome creatures, but do not let this bother you. It can no longer hurt anyone." He tried to comfort her, which made Loki laugh and the others look at him confused. Candy cocked her head to the side a bit, "Is there any way to get one of these mounted? My Daddy's birthday is coming up in a few weeks and he would **love** to have something like this hanging in his office."

Tony and Clint had to lean on eachother for support as they laughed at Thor's bewildered expression. Were Midgardian women not supposed to be horrified by things such as death and violence? This one seemed to enjoy it.

Tony did get the creatures' head mounted for her and sent back to her home in Texas, which she gave him plenty of hugs for and offered to pay him back for it. Of course he refused and told her it was a gift. Such a nice guy.

"Yea.. Well, it's big and awesome and I helped kill it!... Yea.. for his office, yes.." She held Lilith to her chest as she layed on her bed and talked to her Momma. The red-head laughed as she was told about what her nephew did that day. Loki stood in the doorway watching her, waiting for her to notice he was there, then got an idea.

"Yea, he's been a good boy. Can't say the same about- LOKI! He just took Lilith! -GET BACK HERE!- Talk to you later, Momma.. Love you too. Bye." She tossed the phone down on the bed before taking off after him. "Give Lilith back, you jerk!"

"What now?" Steve asked as he made his plate, hearing Candy scream from the hallway. They watched, amused as Loki ran from the small girl and tried to keep something away from her. Thor smiled and snatched the toy from his little brother, "I haven't seen this in ages! I was unaware you still played with it, brother!"

Loki gave him a dirty look as Candy gave Thor her infamous big-sad-give-me-what-I-want-or-I'll-cry-puppy eyes. "May I have Lilith back, please?" He gave it back to her quickly, her look absolutely melting his already soft, squishy heart. She squeaked as she cuddled it to her chest, then gave Thor a hug, "Thank you!"

"I'm lost.." Tony said around his food and Steve nodded in agreement. Candy smiled and held the stuffed horse out for them to see. "Her name's Lilith. She was Loki's when he was little and he gave her to me when my Momma got sick." Tony laughed at the thought of a small Loki cuddling on the plush horse.

"I can't sleep without her." She gave it some more cuddles as she gave Loki an evil look for trying to take it from her.

* * *

loki&thor sitting in a tree: sorry, the & didn't show up in the fisrst few reviews.. in the movie, Thor, he does turn blue when a Frost Giant touches him and when he holds the Casket of Ancient Winters.

Dark Moons and Whispered Words: You'll just have to wait and see

Thank y'all for the reviews *gives huggles and cookies*

ALSO 3 requests to go M! It shall be done! I'm rewriting a few chapters that haven't been uploded yet.. YAY!


	34. Chapter 34

Loki was angry. She could tell by the way his breaths grew hevy, his jaw clenched and his lips thined into a tight line as he avoided eye contact. She yelped in suprise as he tackled her and roughly held her down by her shoulders. The last time she made him any where near this angry he'd hit her. Thankfully the injuries she sustained within their dreams didn't show up in the waking world, but it didn't hurt any less when it happend.

To his credit, he did calm down immediately after hitting her and spent the rest of the night appologizing fr it. But what would he do this time? She'd honestly never seen him this angry before. His eyes darted back and forth between her eyes a few times before he crashed his lips against hers in a searing kiss.

Her body was instantly set ablaze as his soft lips pressed firmly against her own, his warm toung pushing its way into her mouth. So this is what it was like to be kissed? Her eyes slid closed and she let him do as he pleased with her, wraping her arms around his broad shoulders as he maped out the inside of her mouth. One hand slid down over her body to squeeze one small breast as the other tangled in her hair.

She wraped her arms around his neck as he cotinued his asault on her mouth, his hands moving around, trying to touch every inch of her. He was ready to just rip the cloths off her when they woke with a start as Dante started barking at the door. Loki got up and checked to see what was going on. Clint was stumbling through the hall, drunk and crying. Apparently the Widow had thrown him out of their appartment for some reason. He took pitty on the man and helped him to his room before returning to his own. Or perhaps he did it simply so the dog would shut up so he could return to their dream?

This time it was Candy that couldn't fall asleep and she ended up just going to play on a computer rather than lay there and become boared and annoyed. That did not make Loki happy. He wanted to get back to what they were doing!

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short.. The next chapter is a little longer.. 10 paragraphs instead of 5.. it'll be a few more chapters before the M stuffs starts showing up.. I can't believe I've already wrote 67 chapters with only a few days break.. I think I'm getting better at this writing thing *does the happy dance*


	35. Chapter 35

Thor watched, concerned, as Candy and his brother seemed to avoid eachother all day. Did they get into an argument in their dream? He decided to ask Candy first as she was far more likely to open up than his brother was. He tagged along as she took Dante and Cole to the park to play.

"Ms Candy, is there something bothering you? You and Loki have been avoiding eachother all day." She simply smiled, "Nothing. Loki's just upset that I wasn't able to go back tosleep after Clint came in and we couldn't finish our conversation. No big deal." He smiled but knew that no matter how honest she sounded, having been friends with Loki for so long, she's likely mastered the art of lying as well as the God of Mischief, himself.

And he was wrong, Loki was the one to open up to him about the issue. "I kissed her! I got angry, then kissed her.. I don't know why! I just- I don't know what I was thinking! Now she's-.." He sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. "I wish I hadn't lost my temper like that.."

It was rare for his little brother to be so distraught over anything, it truly worried him. He sighed as he sat next to his brother and placed a comforting hand on one of his slumped shoulders. "Worry not, brother. She is a reasonable woman, surely if you explain it to her she will understand." "Perhaps.." He ran his hands over his face, "That she was unable or unwilling to return to sleep is what disturbes me the most, however."

"He kissed you? In your dream?" Tony was beyond curious as to what was going on between the friends and had watched the securiy footage of the brothers' conversation. She didn't even seem suprised that he knew about it as she continued working on her drawing. "Yea, so?" "So.. That's why you've been acting weird around him all day?" He snatched the sketchbook from her and sat on the table directly in front of her.

She gave him an annoyed look for taking the book from her, "He's been avoiding me. I've been acting exactly the same as usual." If he knew her before Loki came to her in the waking world, he'd know that she kept to herself most of the time and stayed out of people's way. Loki was the one that always initiated things, she simply reacted to what others did or said.

She honestly didn't have a problem with what had happend, just had a random bout of insomnia. She did, however, understand how he could get himself worked up over it and how he could have seen her not being able to sleep as a way of avoiding him out of akwardness. She planned on talking to him about it in their dream tonight, but sense it was already out in the open, why the hell not?

She waited for Thor to finish speaking with him before going into their room and locking the door behind her. "I'm sorry." She barely heard it. "You regret it or do you regret my possible reaction to it?" He looked up at her not knowing what to say. She sighed and sat next to him, pulling him into a hug, "I'm not upset about it, so no worries, kay? Just be honest with me?"

He sighed, "You wish for the Liesmith to be honest? You mortals truly are a foolish lot." She rolled her eyes and smiled at the old joke, waiting for him to continue. "I.. I regret your reaction, I suppose." He spoke softly into her hair as he held her close, not wanting Jarvis to pick up his response for Stark to hear.

She smiled and snuggled further into his arms, "Good. Because you've simply misinterpreted my reactions. I was simply unable to fall back to sleep, had I been able to or had you stayed awake with me, I would have been happy to let you continue." He sighed in relief before pulling out of the hug and planting a kiss uppon her full lips.

* * *

Angie007: he was angry because she embarrassed him


	36. Chapter 36

"What the hell is this?" The security footage of her and Loki kissing in the bedroom was playing on a large screen in SHIELD's interogation room as Fury glared down at Candy, his arms crossed angerly in front of him. She watched the video of Loki pushing her back onto the bed, never once removing those amazing lips. Her shirt was pushed up slightly as he ran his hand up her torso, trailing kisses down her neck as he took hold of a small breast beneath the shirt. Fury stoped the tape and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her responce.

She shruged and looked him dead in the eye, "Skydiving?" He huffed in anoyance before slamming his hands against the table, "I'm not playing games with you!" "You don't want a sarcastic answer, then don't ask a stupid question. I mean, what the hell does it look like we were doing?" She cut him off, trying to keep her temper in check.

"I'd watch my tone if I were you, Ms." His voice was low and threatening. She just smiled, "Then don't flip the bitch switch. I've got a major case of PMS right now. You would be wise not to push me, Sir." "Are you threatening me?" He leaned in close to her, trying to intimidate the small girl. She held her ground, "No, sir. I was simply warning you." They held a short staring contest, neither backing down before she decided to just get this shit over with. "What do you want from me? Or was I simply brought here to be annoyed?"

He walked back to the other side of the room as he spoke, "Why would you let a psychopath like that so damn close to you?" She rolled her eyes, "He's not a psycho.. High functioning sociopath would be more accurate." "He's a murderer! Do you know how many people he's killed?-" "Do you know how many people he saved?" She cut him off, her tone mimicing the others before droping back down to her normal irritated shout as he gave her a funny look.

"He killed people when he first arrived to appear as a threat. He was only directly responsible for two deaths in Germany and he timed the attack in New York so that most people would be at work and not on the streets. He would have attacked at night where fewer people would be in the way, but the Avengers wouldn't be able to see their targets as well in the dark. Also, he had to attack somewhere that he **knew** they'd jump in without thinking to protect. Yes there were casualties, but far fewer than there could have been.

"You think you know what happend that day, but you don't know jack shit. You don't know the hours of research we put in to figure up exactly when and where for this shit to go down to minimize casualties. The hours we spent trying to think of an alternate solution." He held up a hand to stop her for a moment before asking calmly, "And both of you thought it would be better to kill innocent people than to suck it up and ask for help?"

Candy laughed, "I tried to convince him to simply ask for help, but he would rather be tortured for the rest of eternity than ask his Brother and a bunch of Mortals for help." "But he asked you for help." "He didn't ask me to, I offered." Furry just rolled his eye before she continued. "There's nothing that we can do to change the past, but he's trying to make up for it by helping destroy the Chitauri as am I."

"I thought you were just trying to protect yourself from them?" She shruged and relaxed back into the chair, "That too. But I also feel partially responsible for not being able to come up with a better solution." He shook his head in disbelief, "He's manipulating you, you know that? Making you sympathetic to his plight so you'll stand up and lie for him."

Now she was pissed and the only one who could truly tell was Loki as he watched with the Avengers in the observation room. When she was severely pissed, she looked calm. **Too** calm. "Have you ever spent several months or more with someone, for eight hours a day every day- or night in our case. You can't keep up a consistant act **that** long, and I'll tell you right now, it's even harder to act inside a dream. Don't even say that he might be able to hold out and continue to act because he's had over a thousand years to practice. **No one** can act for fourteen years straight. Not even the 'God of Lies' is **that** good.

"He doesn't manipulate me. If anything, I manipulate him." Loki smiled in the next room. It was true. She would manipulate him into teaching her stuff he didn't think she was ready to learn or that he simply didn't want to teach her, get him to tell her things about his past, and so much more. He let her. She'd never manipulated him for reasons he wouldn't forgive. She just wasn't like that. She was a good girl with a good heart.

Fury couldn't really argue with her logic. It was hard to believe someone could hold an act for that long. "What would you do if he decided to turn on us? Would you do the right thing or let your feelings for him cloud your judgment?" She smiled sweetly, "Loki and my family can attest, I don't let my emotions cloud my judgement very often. If I did, there'd be very little of this facility left for as badly as you've pissed me off."

"When did she get pissed that bad?" Clint asked quietly. Everyone shrugged and Loki smiled. "When he suggested that I'd manipulated her." Tony raised an eyebrow at him, "Um.. that's actually when she calmed down." Loki laughed, "To anyone that doesn't truly know her, it does look like she calms, however.. What is it you Midgardians say? It's the calm before the storm?"

She spoke up again before Fury could get pissed at her again for 'threatening' him. "If he decided to turn on you, it would be for a very good reason and, yes, I would be behind him on it as would the Avengers. I don't know you. I don't care to know you."

* * *

A/N: YES! I just finished the last chapter! Thus my updating with a second chapter today! I swear this is the fastest I've ever finished a big project like this! So **AWESOME**! 71 chapters! There will be 71 chapters when I finish uploading them all.. Y'all's choice though: Continue with one chapter a day or bump it up to 2 or 3? Same as before, 2 or more requests for a bump up and it shall happen! Just be sure to tell me if you want the 2, 3 or just screw it and upload them all.

*gives huggles and chocolate cake to all the readers and extra cookies to go with it to the reviewers*


	37. Chapter 37

Fury refused to stop yelling at her after that about how he was protecting people and other shit she didn't even bother listening to. So she just used a little spell and teleported into the observation room, leaving behind a double for him to yell at. "Wow.. He's madder than a wet hornet with no stinger!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden sound of her voice, Loki being the only one not shocked that she knew **that **spell. He swept her up into a big hug before kissing her deeply. Clint gave a woulf whistle at the little show, making Candy laugh and break the kiss. They watched as the man continued to yell at the double becoming more and more agitated as it refused to respond or even move.

Finally he slapped it across the face, or tried to. His hand went straight through it. He stood there for a moment, stuned before turning to the two-way mirror with a dissaproving glare. Tony pushed a button that lowered the mirror so there was just glass between them and the enraged man. "Is something wrong?" He asked, pushing a button so he could be heard over the speaker in the next room.

Fury gave the girl and her friend the most evil look anyone had ever seen before she pushed the button and said, "No offence, sir, but you just got.." Her Asgardian friend shouted with her "LOKI'D!" Thor tried not to laugh with the couple as Fury knocked over the table in rage.

"Loki'd?" Steve asked after they got over their fit of laughter. Thor answered with a laugh, "Back in Asgard, whenever someone has a trick or.. prank as you'd call it, played on them, we say they've been 'Loki'd' as he's so well known for doing such things to.. everyone." Loki smiled proudly as Candy hugged him tighter, "Yup, my trickster!"

"STARK!" They jumped again as Fury shouted in the next room "Figure out a way to make some kind of cell their magic won't work in! I will **not** be humiliated like that again!"

* * *

A/N: sorry it's short again.. Votes are in: 2 chapters a day starting tomorrow! Unfortunately I can't give an exact time but around 11-noon USA Central time is about when I've been able to drag myself out of bed lately..


	38. Chapter 38

= = = WARNING! LEMON! = = =

* * *

They cooperated with Tony running tests on their magic to see if he couldn't build something to block it. Candy couldn't wait to try it out! Everyone was hanging out in the living room arguing over what movie to watch when dante decided he wanted some attention.

"Oh my God! That is so cute!" Natasha laughed when she saw the dog, followed by a choris of 'Aww's and laughes. Candy had decided to stick his Halloween costume on him just for shits and giggles. It was a little saddle with a life-size plastic monkey riding on it. Cole came in, trying to shake his off. He was doing a decent job of it too seeing as it was too big for him. It was the same as Dante's but had a little plastic cowboy on it.

"He'll grow into it." She said as she readjusted the cowboy in the puppies' back, receving a little puppy bite in the process. She sternly taped him on the nose and told him 'no' before poping a movie in and pressing play. "Who made you queen of the movies?" Tony asked as she sat down between the Asgardian brothers.

"All the movies y'all were suggesting suck. This one's awesome!" Candy and the dogs were the only ones that weren't jumpy by the end of the movie. It was highly doubtful that they'd be able to look at a reflective surface the same way again after that. Yes, she made them watch Mirrors and they had to reassure Thor through out the entire thing that it was **just** a movie and there weren't really demons or damned souls traped within mirrors on Midgard.

She almost died laughing when Loki went to take his shower before bed. He was so jumpy and kept giving the mirror worried looks, waiting for something to happen. He just about jumped out of his skin when she quickly stepped in to get her comb while he was in the shower, having just caught the movement out the corner of his eye. "It's not funny." He told her sternly as he layed down to sleep. She still couldn't stop giggling.

"Yes it is.. The 'God of Mischief' can take a bilgesnipe head on, but not a simple mortal movie!" He rolled his eyes and pushed her off the bed as she burst into another fit of laughter. She was **not** going to let him live this one down.

She crawled back into bed after settleing down and crawled on top of him. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed she was missing a piece of clothing under her nightgown. She leaned down and trailed kisses along his neck and across his bare chest, his hands sliding up her legs and under her short nightgown. He fliped them over and pulled the blankets up so the camera wouldn't be able to see. He didn't want anyone else looking at his woman, especially not Stark.

He quickly pulled the nightgown over her head and tossed it to the side as she untied the drawstring on his pants, sliping a hand in to feel what he was hiding in there. He hissed in pleasure as she touched him and he bit down into her neck making her gasp at the sudden pain. He then licked at the mark he left, soothing away the pain before continuing to kiss and touch her wherever he could as she pushed his pants off his lean hips.

He kicked his pants off, losing them somewhere in the tangle of blankets making her shiver as he ran his toung over her breast, stopping to suck on a nipple, pinching and rolling the other. All Fury had seen on that video the other day was a make-out session. She'd been too nervious to do anything else, but as he'd learned years ago, gory and horror movies had a tendancy to turn her on. She may act sweet and innocent, but deep down she was a sadistic little bitch. And she was all his.

She wraped her legs around his hips as he came back up to kiss her lips again, wanting him to hurry up and do **something**. She was starting to get nervous again, she'd never let a guy touch her before.. not that there had ever been anyone who'd ever **wanted** to touch her. She never understood why it was no one had ever showed an interest in her. She'd seen girls prettier than her, uglier than her, smarter, dumber, more outgoing and more shy than her all get guys, but had only ever had a couple even look twice at her.. Not that she was complaining, she'd always had her dream guy to keep her company and no one would ever compare to him even if they **did** show an interest.

Loki knew she was getting nervious again as she started to fidget beneath him. He wanted to draw this out and make her beg for him, but knew she'd back out, her nerves getting the better of her if he took too long. With her the best way to get her over her nerves and shyness was to just do it. Don't give her time to think about what was hapening and just throw her into it.

His hand slid down to her wet folds as he kissed her deeply, sliding a couple of fingers in and moaning at how wet she was. And that broke him. His patience snaped and he no longer had the will to tease her. He grabbed her wide hips and thrust into her, making her gasp in suprise. He was huge but she enjoyed the pain as he started thrusting into her at a slow pace, trying to let her adjust to his size and not hurt her too much.

"Loki, I'm not made of glass." She reminded him, bucking her hips to force him in harder and faster. He chuckled and kissed her again, picking up the pace as he trailed kisses over her jaw. He knew she wouldn't be a screamer, but enjoyed when she'd moan a bit louder or squeek in suprise when he changed things up a bit. He hissed in pleasure as he released into her, back arching and eyes rolling back in bliss before collapsing on top of her, both of them breathing heavily.

He hadn't even the chance to move off of her before falling asleep, still inside her. She simply smiled as he started snoring softly, wraping her arms around to hold him tighter, his weight giving her a sense of security as she dozed off. The first night she'd ever slept without Lilith sense he'd given her to her.

* * *

A/N: Holy Shit! I'm awake before noon! It's a miracle!

youtube watch? v = Y2q2Dkd _ 8RQ


	39. Chapter 39

= = = WARNING! USE OF ADDICTIVE SUBSTANCES! = = =

* * *

"Oh no! Creeper! Get away getawaygetaway!" She frantically pressed buttons on her laptop as she freaked out. "NO! Goddamn Creeper!" Loki rolled his eyes as Thor rushed over to see what was wrong, always ready to be a hero. She looked up at him before laughing, "No worries, it's just a game.. A very frustrating game.."

"Why would you be so fearful of a game?" "It's just the Creepers that I don't like. When they get too close they explode, then your character dies and you lose all the stuff you've been collecting and have to find it all over again.. They also love destroying houses and other things that you spend a lot of time building." He watched as she played a bit longer, actually being able to get back to where she was in time to pick up her things from when she died and returning to building her castle.

"What game is this? It looks quite entertaining." "Minecraft. You want, I can show you how to play it, then can get you your own account if you like it?" He was just as happy as her nephew when she'd first introduced him to it.. Poor kid, only five years old and already addicted beyond hope to the game.

Tony face-palmed when he found out what they were playing. They'd borrowed one of Tony's computers and got Thor his own account and were now working together on multiplayer along with a few other people in other countries. He got the basics down, but was beyond slow with typing so she replied for him in any conversation between other players.

Even though Loki said he wasn't interested in a foolish mortal game, he couldn't help being curious about it and asking questions every now and then. After returning from the workshop to help Tony with his anti-magic device he found his friend and brother in the exact same place as when he left several hours ago. They hadn't moved an inch. Only difference was that there was now a third computer.

Candy gave him a warm smile as he sat next to her and pulled the computer into his lap. She'd created an account for him and set him up a bed in her castle. "Right click to use items, yes?" He confirmed before getting lost in the game with them.

Loki turned out to be a horrid troll, although mostly toward his brother. Thor had built himself a nice little house with a farm and a pin full of animals.. Loki placed a TNT block under the house and set pressure plates on every block that made up the floor. Next he set fire to the crops, then figured out how to lure Creepers into the animal pins without getting himself killed.

The blond man was becoming quite frustrated with his little brother, but it all melted away as soon as he heard him laugh, then offered to help him rebuild. Of course he set up a few more traps in the process, but he still helped him fix his house. He was able to set up even more elaborate traps the next day, after she'd taught him about the red stone in their dreams. She also taught him about a very fun mod that would make others see his character as an animal or monster and they planed a wonderful trick to play on his dear brother.

* * *

A/N: Yes My nephew and I are beyond addicted to that game! No idea if there really is a way to lure creepers without getting blown up, but it would be awesome if you could. Also, I know this really has nothing to d with anything, it was just fun to write!


	40. Chapter 40

The hardest part was keeping a straight face. First Loki had chased his brother around with his character disguised as a Creeper, then changed it to a chicken while Thor was searching for eggs to make a cake. He let his brother lure the Loki-chicken into the pin with a couple of other chickens and a pig, then waited for him to go do something else.

"Are the livestock capable of dieing from age?" "No, why?" Candy replied as she added some decorative touches to her castle's outer wall. He sat confused for a moment before responding, "I had three foul and a swine, now there is but one foul.." "Perhaps they simply escaped?" Loki offered.

"No, they were in the pin. The animals cannot escape this enclosure.. Also there is meat and feathers left behind where they died." Candy simply couldn't look at him. It would ruin everything because she knew as soon as she saw his perplexed expression, she'd lose it and laugh herself to death. Loki was used to it and was able to casually look up as though nothing wer amiss.

Every time he'd put another animal in the pin, it'd mysteriously die as soon as he'd go to do something else. The only animal that didn't die was one chicken that, strangely, never layed any eggs. Even Clint couldn't figure it out when he stoped by. He too was an avid Minecraft player.

"Alright.. What the hell? This is weird. Why do they keep dyeing! Maybe this server has a glitch?" He typed in a message asking if anyone else was having trouble with their animals randomly dying on them and was met with several quick replies of 'no' and 'let me check... no'.

Loki was a patient one. Able to play this game with his brother all day without cracking a smile. Truly the master of pranks. While Candy had to make excuses as to what she was smiling about. Mostly it was a funny song stuck in her head that she ended up having to sing it for them.

_came to dig dig dig dig_

_I'll build a city oh so big big big big_

_just wait a sec, gotta kill this pig pig pig pig_

_cook me some bacon and take a swig swig swig swig_

_yeah, yeah_

_there must be something I can craft_

_to ease the burden of this task_

_yeah_

_I shoot my arrows in the air sometimes_

_saying ay-oh, that creeper's KO'd_

_loot his remains and now his sulphur's mine_

_saying ay-oh, not today no_

_and then I'll go to work_

_under the birch tree_

_and I'll make myself_

_tons of TNT_

_cause ill use these blocks_

_I'll build a big city_

_and I'll mine it all_

_using TNT_

_I came to blow blow blow blow_

_up everything you've ever known known known known_

_expel you out of house and home home home home_

_biome to biome you shall roam roam roam_

_yeah, yeah_

_cause I'm a creeper I will rob_

_all of your items it's my job_

_yeah_

_I shoot my arrows in the air sometimes_

_saying ay-oh, creeper's KO'd_

_teabag his ghost and now his sulphur's mine_

_sayin' ay-oh, MLG pro_

_and then I'll head back home_

_where I'll smile with glee_

_that now I can make_

_lots of TNT_

_'cause I rule my world_

_made in 3 by 3_

_I'm-a blow stuff up_

_with my TNT_

_Im gonna blow it all up_

_every mountain every valley_

_ruler of the world, yup_

_all of the animals will fear me_

_Cause TNT is awesome_

_and TNT, is just really cool, is just really cool_

_I'm gonna shoot my arrows in the air, yeah_

_arrows in the the air_

_shoot your arrows in the air-..._

_I shoot my arrows in the air sometimes_

_saying ay-oh, creeper's KO'd_

_teabag his ghost and now his sulphur's mine_

_saying' ay-oh, MLG pro_

_and then I'll head back home_

_where I'll smile with glee_

_that now I can make_

_lots of TNT_

_'cause I rule my world_

_made in 3 by 3_

_I'm-a blow stuff up_

_with my TNT_

Clint was the only one to really get the song and ended up getting it stuck in his head.

* * *

A/N: And now you too shall get the song stuck in **your** head!

www. youtube watch?v = k2rDbRUDkds & list = PLFFCA2D9EFC9E2867 & index = 3 & feature = plpp _ video

Just remove the spaces.

It is so funny, my nephew sings this song every time he makes TNT in the game or randomly shoots arrows in the air.. silly, awesome kid.


	41. Chapter 41

"She is going to wish me very injured.. Perhaps if I were to be injured she would not be so upset?.." Candy woke just before nine to find Thor pacing the livingroom, mumbling to himself. Tony was watching him from the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffie. "What's going on?" She yawned, catching Tony's attention, but the blond was in his own world.

"He forgot today was his and his girlfriend's anniversery." She mouthed an 'Oh' and grabbed some breakfast. "What'cha gonn'a do for her, big guy?... Thor?" His head snaped up at his name. "You going to do anything for her?" She asked again, poor guy looked like a puppy that knew it was about to be kicked out in the rain.

"I was planning to take her to a restraunt she is very fond of, but they have no seats available for this eve." He finally sat down looking defeated as the other man just watched in mild amusement. Candy sat next to him with her cerial and handed him a poptart. "No worries, I'll help ya'.. Just going to have to run to the store and pick up a couple of things first.. After noms."

"Are you sure this will work?" He asked as they got back to the kitchen, setting the grocery bags on the counter. "Positive. No lady can resist chocolate, especially if it's home made." He smiled brightly, the weight of his worry lifting considerably until Jarvis spoke up. "That may not be such a good idea, mis. The last time Mr. Odinson was allowed to use the kitchen for more than brewing coffie, Master Stark had to replace nearly all of the apliances." She laughed at the AI, "He'll have plenty of supervision this time, I promise."

"Just fill it to there." Steve looked worried as he saw the God of Thunder doing something in the kitchen. "What's going on in here?" Thor gave him a smile, "Mis Candy is teaching me how to make a cake for my Lady Jane.. Oh! too much!" He gave candy an apologetic look as she giggled, "It's ok. We'll just pour out the extra, no big deal." She went back to prepairing the pans as he mixed the batter manually. She hated using mixers and figured it'd be safer for him to just do it by hand.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, mam? I mean last time-" "Jarvis told me.. Is no big deal. If I can make these with my baby nephews, I'm sure I can handle making 'em with him.. Here, let me show you something?" He let her take the bowel from him and watched as she stirred it. "Like this. It'll mix it up better this way." "Oh! I see." He went back to mixing it the way she showed him, getting the lumps out of the batter faster this way than before. Steve reluctantly left them to their own devices after they got the pans of batter into the oven and Loki came to help clean up the leftover mix in the bowel.

She couldn't help it, she had to get a picture of the brothers sharing the leftover mix, laughing and talking about when they used to play together as children. Nothing brings siblings together quite like left over cake or brownie goo.

She took care of the cakes as they baked, checking every now and then to make sure they weren't cooking unevenly. Fourty minutes baking and about thirty to cool, then the brothers helped her put the frosting on. They made two chocolate cakes with chocolate frosting. One for everyone to share and one for Thor to suprise his girlfriend with.

Steve waited to eat his piece to see if anyone else got sick from it. After seeing they were all fine after a few bites, he dug in. "Wow! This is delicious!" "Yea, totally awesome!" Clint said around the cake in his mouth as everyone nodded in agreement, having more manners than to speak with their mouths full. "Yups! You made some awesome cake, Thor." Tony choked and eyebrows shot up. "HE made this? No way! If I end up getting sick from this, I'm taking it out on you, big guy!"

"They're truly not that dificult to make. If she can aid her two and five year old nephews in making them, whilst they fight eachother and it still turn out this wonderful, I'm quite certian she can handle aiding my oaf of a brother with no casualties." Loki teased as he took another small bite, eating it slowly to savor the taste as long as possible. He was so happy to have discovered this wonderful Midgardian treat. He'd managed to eat almost an entire one when she made it the week he spent at her home. He only missed the small pieces she and her nephews took. Sad he wouldn't get as much to enjoy this time, but perhaps he could talk her into making another one again soon.

* * *

A/N: Again, nothing o do with the plot, just thought it'd be fun to write.. also this was in a dream and it was so cute seeing Thor in an apron, trying to cook! Then the guys sharing the leftover mix.. I woke up and literally my first thought was "AWWWWW! We should make cake more often to help them patch things up!.. Wait.. DAMN IT! It was a dream!" lol Yes, my dreams are weird!


	42. Chapter 42

The Chitauri struck again while Thor was out visiting Jane for their anniversery and Bruce was helping some scientists and doctors in India. Candy almost got hit with a piece of flying car parts but luckily Steve was there to knock it out of the way. As he used his shield to knock the chunck of metal away he left himself open to attack and was hit in the side by one of the Chitauris' guns, falling to the ground with a cry. "Shit!" Candy cursed as she watched the Captain fall.

Tony was knocked out of the sky and hit the concrete hard, pieces of his armor giving up and falling off. Candy turned to him after making sure Steve was alright and used a spell to knock back another monster as it went in for the kill. Tony took a second to look around and see what had happend. One second a Chitauri was about to blow his head off and the next he could see the beautiful, clear sky.. "Your welcome!" Candy shouted over to him before turning to blast a few more with another spell.

"Candy!" Loki shouted to her as she was hit and sent flying across the street and into the side of a building, the glass breaking her fall. He hit the bastard with a spell and rushed over to her. "Are you alright? Candy?" She waved a hand tiredly in the air as she let out a small moan, "I'm good." He smiled and helped her up. "You'd better be."

Natasha and Clint were SOL as soon as they ran out of ammo and had to run for cover. Steve took another hit, covering for Tony. He was sent careening into the overturned car that Natasha and Clint were hiding behind, causing it to slide enough to crush one of Natasha's legs. Clint tried to push the car back off of her as she screamed in agony when a Chitauri snuck up behind him.

The only thing needing repair had Thor or Bruce been there would have been Tony's armor, but as it stood, Natasha had a shattered leg, Clint a broken arm, Tony some cracked ribs and they all had major cuts and bruises. They needed the big guys and swore to never be without at least one of them again.

Loki held his friend carefully when they returned to Stark tower after visiting the hospital to be patched up. She winced slightly as he put a bit too much pressure on one of her wounds but didn't complain. There was likely no way for him to hold her without touching at least one tender spot. "How many more do you think there are?"

He sighed as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "I don't know.. I do know we will likely not survive another attack like that without the brutes to back us up." She nodded in agreement before letting herself drift off to sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

Tony wasn't able to fight any more until his ribs healed up, so he concentrated on building that holding cell for Fury. Candy was the test subject today while Loki taught Steve how to play Minecraft and Clint taught Natasha seeing as they were really in no shape to do anything else.

"I think I got it! Try something." Tony chirped happily, turning to candy as she tried to cast a spell. Her hand glowed for a second, then it fizzled out and she tried again with the same result. "Yups, looks like you did it.. Maybe you should test it on Loki?" Tony smiled at the suggestion, "Jarvis? Send Loki down here, will ya?" "Already done, Sir."

"What do you want Stark?" Loki asked irritated at having to leave his game. Candy smiled and drug him over to the cell, "We want to see how well it works on you." As soon as he steped into it his skin began changing color. Tony's eyes widend at the sight as Candy smiled brighter. "It works!" She sang happily once Loki had completely changed. "Yes, very nice. Now may I return to what I was doing?"

"No! You have to stay in there **forever**!" The red-head teased. He laughed and shook his head, "Well then, if I am to be traped in here then so shall you, my dear." Tony just shook his head and rolled his chair away to another part of the workshop. "Whoa there, Reindeer Games. No kinky shit in the workshop! Not unless it's me doing it!" They both gave him a funny look before Loki quickly left, draging Candy with him. "I don't swing that way, Stark!"

Tony's eyes widend as he realized exactly what he'd said and quickly backpedled, "No no no no! I didn't mean it like **that**! I meant me with a woman, not **you**! AGH!" Candy couldn't help herself, Loki had to practically carry her to the elevator she was laughing so hard. Tony face-palmed, "Jarvis! Erase that from the security tapes! **Erase it**!"

"What's so funny?" Clint asked when the elevator opend to reveal Candy leaning heavily on Loki, both of them laughing their asses off. "Tony's a fag! He was hitting on Loki!" She said as she tried to catch her breath. Clint had just taken a drink and snorted coke out his nose while Natasha and Steve tried not to laugh. It would be rude and it would cause Steve pain from his injuries.

"Stark hit you?" Thor asked his brother, confused. He'd just returned while they were down in the workshop. "To hit **on** someone is to flirt with them." Candy explained and receved a horrified look from the god in return, causing her to break into another laughing fit.

* * *

A/N: No, I have nothing against gays, in fact, I like yaoi! It's just fun to tease people like him with that kind of stuffs lol


	44. Chapter 44

The Chitauri attacked again the next morning. Thor, Candy and Loki were the only ones able to really fight although Tony and Steve gave it a good shot. Steve tried to push through the pain from his previous injuries, but simply couldn't after the bastards decided to target his old wounds. Tony fared quite a bit better, able to stay in the fight for a few hours before being taken down by a rouge car that was sent airborn by one of Loki's spells. It wouldn't have been a problem had the pain in his ribs not distracted him.

Loki and Candy both were running low on magic by the end of the fight. Loki went straight to bed, not letting anyone tend to his wounds while Candy stayed with the others in the hospital until they knew for sure Steve would be alright. She didn't even bother turning on the light when she got back to the bedroom, just fell into bed next to her old friend and passed out before her head even touched the pillow.

Everyone woke to the sound of alarms followed by Jarvis anouncing intruders. Several gunshots were heard followed by a couple of screams. Thor burst into the room and smashed the closest Chitauri's head in with Mjolnir then hit the next one in the chest causing it to fly through the wall. He rushed to the bed and checked to see if there was any possibility they'd survived.

Candy gasped at the sight when she went to see what was going on. Clint and Natasha were strewn about their bed in a bloody mess. Loki looked at the mess over her shoulder before quickly stearing her away from the carnage. There was no way they could have survived that. Thor was being unrealistic in his hope for their continued existance.

Tony receved more bad news when he called Fury to report the incident. Steve, too had been killed in his sleep in the hospital. His head completely blown off. Looking at the situation stratigecly, the Chitauri had taken out one pair of eyes, their sniper, their best spy, and their defence. Looking at it personally, they murdered their friends.

Bruce was on the next plane back to New York as soon as he heard what happend. He couldn't believe it - wouldn't believe it. It had to be some horrid joke! He refused to believe it until he saw the bodies for himself.

It was no joke. He could barely keep Hulk from coming out and destroying the place in despair. If only he'd been there! If only he hadn't gone to India! He could have helped. He could have saved them! He sank to his knees and cried for his friends, some of the few people to accept him after the accedent.

They fought harder than ever in the next attack. To avenge their fallen comrads.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so dark, I was in a bad mood and something needed to happen.. Things will lighten up again, then get a little darker just before the end.. It's a good ending, though, I promise!


	45. Chapter 45

When they weren't fighting the Chitauri they grieved in their own ways. Tony threw himself into repairing his suits and designing new ones, Bruce drownd himself in research, Thor drank and played Minecraft, and Candy and Loki slept, taking comfort in being alone together in their dreams.

Bruce couldn't sleep. Every time he did he'd dream about how it might have happend or what could have happend had he been there to help. He had gone over some security footage from a near by shop that caught quite a bit of the fight and his mind played off of that. Putting him right in the middle of the chaos. He watched over and over as Loki and Candy tried to protect them durring the fight after they could no longer hold their own. Saw places where he could have jumped in, **wanted** to jump in to help. It was no use. As Candy had told Fury, the past was the past and there's nothing we can do about it. We just have to move on and try to do better in the future.

"Another dream?" Candy asked as Bruce stumbled tiredly into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He nodded in responce as he grabbed a random box of cerial. It was all they ate for breakfast anymore sense Steve wasn't there to cook for them. "Sorry." "What for?" She shruged "That your not getting any decent sleep." He chuckled tiredly, "No need to appologize. It's not like you're the one making me dream these things.. Are you?" He joked a bit, making her laugh as she shook her head 'no', "Still sorry it's happening."

"So, what exactly do you and Loki do in your dreams, if you don't mind my asking?" He was just trying to make conversation while he ate to wake himself up. She shrugged, "Mostly he teaches me things.. New spells and fighting techniques, that sort of thing." He humed in understanding. "Must be tiring having your mind working like that 24/7."

She glanced up and smiled at Thor as he wandered in, hung over from another night of drinking away his sorrows. "It was for a while, then I got used to it. Guess Loki did too.. You alright, big guy?" She asked as the blond fumbled around to find a coffie cup and some poptarts. He just grunted in reply. "That would be Thor for 'I'll live'.. You're up early." Loki translated for his brother before giving her a hug and lazily using his magic to make a bowl of cerial appear infront of him as he took a seat next to her.

He leaned over and gave her a little kiss on the cheek before diging into his breakfast, making Bruce laugh, "Aw! How sweet." Thor also chuckled at the sight. His brother was not usually one to show affection in front of others. It was nice to see him 'loosen up' as the Midgardians liked to say.

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the late update! I was thinking about a really screwed up dream I had when I first got up and it messed up my whole rutine making me forget things like updating.. did I take my meds?.. Yes! I did! Okay, I'll live!


	46. Chapter 46

"Why would the Chitauri target Steve, Clint and Natasha when it's Loki they're trying to hurt?" Fury had asked Loki the same set of questions a few hours ago and now it was Candys turn. "How should I know? Maybe they thought they were his friends.. Take out the weaker ones to try and break our spirits so we would be too upset to fight?.. I enjoy studying military tactics." She explained after receving a strange look from the man. "It's likely the same reason they went after me." He thought it over for a second.

"Then why haven't they tried going after your family? Loki likes them as well, doesn't he?" She shifted in her seat, trying to push that mental image out of her head. "I don't know." She replied solomly after a moment of fighting away her immagination. "But I do know if they try that shit, I'll make every last one of those bastards.. Simply put, Hell will look like a vacation resort if I get a hold of them."

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. That was the only complete thought that came to his mind at the horridly calm tone of her voice and the rage in her eyes. Loki was right, it was the calm before the storm and he was grateful Tony had gotten this anti-magic cell to work. She looked like she was ready to blow the entire facility sky high.

Her movements were jerky, almost robotic as she tried to fight away her twisted imagination. It wouldn't stop replaying scenarios of those bastards hurting her family. They and Loki were all that mattered to her in this world. Without them, she was nothing. She had nothing. She was dreading the night they'd see that nightmare again. It never failed. They'd share that dream and something horrid would happen for one of them.

Making matters worse, she was already horridly home sick. Yea, she talked to them every day over the phone and Aedan (the five year old nephew) was always on Minecraft with her, Loki and Thor, but it still wasn't the same. She missed their hugs. She missed Aedan's goofy faces as he played Minecraft, singing the TNT song every time he'd make some and having to get him to tell her what he wrote on the signs in the game because he was too small to know how to spell much. Example being when he made a rollercoaster and placed a sign at the entrance that said '_wat ur trn_' it was one of the few she managed to decipher on her own. He always had an issue when the carnival would come into their small town, the little Mexican kids would push in front of him while he was waiting in line and it pissed him off. It pissed everyone off except the kids and **their** parents. But now she had to try and figure them **all** out on her own.. which was difficult when he enjoyed putting up random messages like '_don't never paint milk to rainbows_' ..that particular one she helped him spell.. Good times.. Now she was in a better mood! YAY!

Fury watched curiously as her mood changed, wondering what she was thinking about. If one weren't paying attention, they would never notice the changes in her mood, in her eyes. They'd gone from murderous to sad to happy within a matter of moments and it made him wonder about her mental health.

"Got a joke for ya'.." She smiled brightly after her mind finally shut up. He nodded for her to continue. "Kay! Devout Catholic woman gets married and has seven kids, then her husband dies. She gets remarried and has twelve kids, then he dies. She dies shortly after. At her funeral the priest puts his hands together, looks up to the sky and says 'They're together at last.' The man standing next to him says, 'Father, do you mean her and her first husband or her and her second husband?' The priest turns to him and says 'I mean her legs."

Tony could be heard laughing through the wall in the observation room.


	47. Chapter 47

She hadn't gotten to see Loki all day until she was released from the new interrogation room. First thing she did was latch into him in a big koala hug, wraping her arms around his neck as her legs wraped around his lean hips. Fury didn't try to piss her off like he did Loki. For some reason, he was afraid of her and that alone made him not trust her. There was just something not right about this whole thing.. Unfortunately he couldn't get either of them to say anything that would suggest something was going on. Loki was protective of the girl and the girl was protective of him and her family. That seemed to be their only motivation for anything.

He'd gone over all of the seurity tapes from Stark Tower and there was nothing. They never once did anything suspicious except when playing pranks on people or trying to hide when they were almost caught going at it. But there was no way to monitor them in their dreams. If what they said was true, they could be spending all those hours sleeping plotting something, getting their stories straight and lined up, planning and coordinating their daily movements to seem inocent. She could be slipping into the leader of the Chitauris' dreams and giving them information.

He pulled Tony to the side, "I don't trust them. I need you to try and find some way to monitor her dreams." Tony rolled his eyes, "They're not planning anything! I mean look at them! They haven't done anything to suggest that they're planning anything.. Well, maybe some more pranks, but come on! Yea, I can see being weary of Loki, but Candy? She's so sweet! I mean just look at that innocent little face!" He jestured toward the security monitor showing her joking around with the Asgardian brothers.

It was true, she looked so young and innocent. While she was in her early twenties, she looked more around sixteen or seventeen and acted even younger. The cute dresses she liked to wear only added to the look of youthful innocence.. Tony wondered if she ever even shopped outside the kids department.. She was small enough to fit little girls cloths and looked even smaller when standing next to the brothers like she was.

"All the more reason not to trust her. Just do it!" "If either of them catch me, it's all on you, buddy!" Not that Tony actually thought he had a chance in hell of doing it. The guy was being overly paranoid. He decided to do just enough to make it **look** like he was trying. Why bother, really? Everyone was trying to come up with something to see peoples thoughts and weren't getting anywhere. He'd even dabbled in it a bit at one time but had no success. It just couldn't be done!

A far more productive use of his time would be to suprise Candy by convincing her family to come stay in Sark Tower until the threat of the Chitauri had passed. He fealt bad for the girl when Fury had mentioned her family being attacked. She looked beyond upset at the mere thought of it, but Loki was right about one thing, she really didn't let her emotions get in the way of rational thought.

After a few hours talking with her parents on the phone, trying to make a deal with them to get them to come visit, he gave up for the day. They absolutely refused to leave their business in the hands of their employees. They'd been screwed over so many times they didn't trust anyone but family to run it. At least he did get one useful thing from the conversation. He found out Candys favorite type of food.. Which was awesome with as picky of an eater as she was.

Loki, Thor and Bruce knew where they were going, but candy was simply given a dress and told they were going out to eat. Loki didn't like the dress Tony had chose for her and knew she'd find it too revealing as well and used his magic to create a more suitable one for her. She stood out like a sore thumb in the group of guys.

If one didn't know Loki, they'd be able to guess right away, but he didn't know what country these dresses came from and he simply enjoyed seeing her in kimono no matter the occasion and would have insisted on her wearing one before had she brought one with her. He remembered the week at her home when she'd shown him her collection of kimono.

_"They're beautiful.. I think they're too big for you, however." He held one up letting the hem barely touch the floor, the shoulders of it reached the top of her head and she giggled, "They're folded up around the waist to help the obi stay on." He thought for a moment then handed it to her, "Show me." She rolled her eyes and laughed as she tossed the silk garment across the couch at the end of her bed and opend a door on the armoire and pulled out a bundle of various fabrics._

_She took some white pieces into the bathroom and changed out of her tshirt and jeans before coming back out in a wrap around skirt that reached just above her ankles and what looked like a slightly misshapen tshirt with deeply cut V-neck. She slipped the dark purple kimono over her arms and grabbed a few ties, draping them over one arm before adjusting the hem of the garment to the same length as the underskirt, causing extra fabric to bubble and bunch around her midsection._

_She wraped one of the ties around a few inches below her breast and smoothed the fabric over it so the fold rested neatly at the top of her hips.. or where he assumed her hips to be. Then used the other tie to secure the extra fabric, followed by a wider band of cloth. And she wasn't finished yet._

_She unfolded the obi revealing it to be at __**least**__ twice as long as the kimono and about two feet wide. She folded it in half lengthwise and rested one end over her shoulder, holding the short end with her chin while she folded the cloth behind her back before wraping it around several times. He was amazed she was able to tie it in such an intricate knot without even looking. She only used the mirror in front of her to make sure the dress itself was a decent length when folding it._

_Once she'd finnished she spun around for him to see. "Ta-da!" She gave him a beautiful smile, holding the sleves out to the sides like wings before bowing._

He looked over at her sitting next to him in Starks limo, looking out the window to keep from getting car sick. He had insisted that she wear each of the kimono she owned for at least a few hours each day. They were all so beautiful on her. Each one a work of art in the designs that were hand painted onto the silk with the dyes and embroidered in painstaking detail. His favorite was one she had altered after it tore and made it into a Geisha costume. Light green with autumn leaves falling across the now padded, trailing skirt and short sleves.. well, short compared to most of them she had that hung past her knees.

The one he gave her for tonight was a solid dark green that matched his tie and scarf with a black sash.. Obi she had called it and gold geometric designs and gold accessories- a cloth that tied around the top edge and a rope like cord tied into another elegant knot around the center, both to help the obi's decorative knot stay in place.

He loved how she did her makeup. No where near as gaudy as most women. Just a bit of black across her top eyelids in a way that made her eyes look Asian and red lipstick. He didn't like that she'd covered up her freckles, but could live with it. Banner had mentioned her looking like a porcelin doll and he had to agree. She wanted to pull her hair up into a bun, but he managed to talk her into leaving it down and straight. She did trim her bangs, however and he liked it. They were thick and straight across, just above her eyebrows, making her look even younger.

She was happy when she stepped out of the limo to see they'd pulled up to a Japanese restraunt. "Hajimemashite!" The waitresses greeted when they entered and tony gave them his name so they could find it on the reservation list. They got plenty of stares on their way to the privet room that was reserved for them. Weather they were staring at her kimono or the hot guys she was with, Candy couldn't be sure but she enjoyed the socked looks all the same.

The guys gave her a strange look when she slipped her shoes off before entering the room and she stoped Tony from just walking right in, "No shoes in a tatami room." That made sense. The guys were confused by the table sunken into the floor and the strange, legless chairs, but everyone just followed Candys lead and made themselves comfortable before looking through their menues.

Candy sat next to Loki next to the door while Bruce sat across from her and Thor across from his brother, Tony at the head of the table on her other side. Many of the employees had to stop by to take a peak at the group and were eventually shooed away by an elderly Japanese woman.

She apologised for them in a thick accent that most of them had difficulty understanding, "So sorry, they like your kimono. Where you get?" Candy turned to sit on her knees beside the chair and gave the woman a proper bow that shocked her. "Atashi no yūjin ga purezento to shite atashi no tame ni sore o kaimashita." She replied, gesturing to Loki. The woman stood shocked for a moment bafore smiling, "Nihongo o hanasu?" "Hai, sukoshi." "Watashi no eigo wa totemo waruidesuga, soreha, tsukainareta gengo o kiite ureshīdesu." "Daijōbu."

_(My friend gave it to me as a gift.)_

_(You speak Japanese?)_

_(Yes, a little.)_

_(My English is so bad, it's nice to hear a familiar language.)_

_(It's alright.)_

The ladies spoke for a bit in Japanese before the owner's wife had to go help with something in the kitchen. "Where did you learn to speak Japanese?" Tony asked her, amazed that a small town girl from Texas would know such things. She giggled and sipped at her green tea before answering, "I love anything having to do with Japan and it's culture. I've studied it quite a bit on my own and my dance teacher when I lived in Houston helped me quite a bit. I took traditional Japanese dance for a few years."

"You taught yourself?" Bruce asked doubtfully. "Internet and Rosettastone." "Ah." He smiled as Loki threw an arm around her shoulders, "Why do you doubt her ability to learn such things especially with all the resources so easily accessable?" He didn't have time to answer as the waitress came by to take their order, giving her an envious look at getting to hang out with such hot guys.


	48. Chapter 48

She took small, quick steps to keep up with his long strides. Most people found it difficult to move in kimono when they were used to western cloths, but she found it to be rather simple. The guys had gone home and left the old friends to spend some time alone without anyone recording them.

It was nice, walking through the park at night, arm in arm with her oldest and best friend. The sky was clear but not a single star could be seen for all the lights in the city around them. "When would you like to do this?" He asked her softly, resting a hand on hers as it held his arm lightly. "Whenever is fine." She rested her head against his shoulder before he stopped suddenly and pulled her flush against him, kissing her deeply. Her arms wraped around his neck as their toungs danced and his hands rested on her hips.

When they finally pulled away he smiled and continuined to walk. She caught up with him easily as she noticed a ring had appeared on her finger. "Wonder how long it'll take anyone to notice if we don't tell them." He laughed and she got an idea, "Bet you Thor will be the first to notice." Now **that** really made him laugh! "That oaf wouldn't notice a bilgesnipe lest it challange him to a fight!" "How much you want to bet?" "No messing with his dreams or acting any differently than usual?" She nodded in agreement with his terms. "I win, he dies and you win, he lives." She held out a hand to him and they shook on it, "Deal."

Everyone was already sitting at the table eating breakfast when Candy got up. She ploped down into a chair and rubbed at an eye tiredly before using her magic to make a bowel of cerial for her. That was unusual. Usually it was Loki that would do that sort of thing while Candy did things like a normal person.

Bruce shrugged it off and went back to his breakfast while Thor continued to stare at her for a moment. Something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it.. He grabbed her left hand and looked at it, then at her with a questioning look. She simply turned to Loki and smiled, "I win."

"Is that what I think it is and if so, when?" Thor let go of her hand as Bruce asked her, amazed he hadn't noticed. "Yea, Loki asked me to marry him last night." She replied shyly. Tony burst out laughing, "So that's why you're acting weird this morning! You finally got laid!" Loki threw him a murderous look then smiled evilly, He obviously hadn't been watching the security tapes. "My darling Candy would not allow such a thing until our union is official."

Tony smiled, "Suuuuure.. That's what they all say. - Holly shit!" He dropped his coffie as roaches started crawling out of it. "You little shit! I should kick your ass for that!" Loki's smile dropped and he stood up, hands slaming against the table in anger, "Do not speak that way in front of a maiden, Mortal." Tony got in his face, "I can speak however I damn well please, Maniac Stick."

Candy tiredly dropped her head into her hands, it was simply too early for this shit. Thor and Bruce were trying to keep them apart as the men threw insults at eachother. "ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to see Fury standing in front of the elevator, pissed. "Why the hell were they left unatended last night?" The guys looked between eachother trying to think of a good enough excuse for him.

Candy sighed and waved her hand making the roaches dissapear when she noticed one on the table. "We.. Thought they could use some time alone?" bruce offered weakly before Thor happily pulled Candy from her chair and held her hand up for Fury to see her new ring, "And look what came of it! They are to be wed soon!" Fury simply face-palmed in responce.

"That's just a distraction.. Here, take a listen to this. It was recorded by a agent I'd sent out to watch over them while you were all out." "You had us tailed?" Tony asked as he took the flashdrive and gave it to one of his machines. "With good reason." He gave the couple a dirty look as the audio of their conversation the previous night played.

"So who's life was determined by your little bet?" Candy sighed and went to her room. Everyone looked upset at this bit of information and Fury wished he had them inside the new cell. She returned a moment later with her laptop and opend a minimized document for Fury to read.

"I'm writing a book and Loki thinks the main character's husband should die because he's cheating on her, but I think she should end up mutilating him in rage and leaving him to suffer. Death would be too quick and easy for him. I want him to live out his life with the scars to remind him every day of what he did." If this were an anime, Fury would have a huge sweatdrop on his head.

Tony just gave him a smart ass grin as he handed her computer back to her. "Fine." He took his flashdrive back before storming out and back to whatever the hell he did all day.


	49. Chapter 49

"Am I really the only one that's freezing their ass off?" Candy complained as she came out of her room wrapped in a thick blanket. "No, not today, sweet heart." Tony motioned toward the window that was frosted over. Loki was out on the balcony enjoying the sudden drop in tempreture when she came out to join him.

"Any idea what's going on?" He wraped an arm around her, kissing her forehead, "Perhaps." She gave him a small smile just before screams erupted from the streets below. She looked down, over the glass railing to see large blue creatures destroying anyhting that got in their way. "You pissed off the Frost Giants as well?" He shruged, "I **did** try to destroy Jotunheim just before falling off the Bifrost."

"What the hell is a 'Frost Giant'?" Tony asked as he came out onto the balcony, already suited up and ready to fight. Thor didn't hear the question or ignored it as he jumped over the railing and down to the streets below, pummeling the attackers as soon as he hit the ground. "We'll explain later." Loki told him before teleporting Candy and himself down to the fight.

Candy decided to use her favorite attacks, fire! It had more effect than Thor's lightning on the overgrown smurfs. The reason she hardly ever used the fire attacks was due to the heat back home, but now it was nice. It warmed her up as she fought. Thor grabbed her and threw her across the street just before a blast of frozen energy swept through, turning everything in it's path to ice. She landed behind an overturned car that stopped the frozen energy from hitting her.

She sat up to see a Thorsickle in the middle of the road, turned toward the source of the blast, ready to attack. Tonys suit was frosted over, but he wasn't in the direct line of fire like Thor had been so he was still able to move and fight. Loki had also managed to find shelter from the blast and went right back to killing the Jotuns as soon as it passed.

There was no time to worry over the frozen god as one of the Frost Giants tried to flatten her into the sidewalk. She easily rolled to the side and out of the way before hitting it with a fireball. It screamed in pain just before she sliced it's head off with her katana. These things were a hell of a lot stronger than the Chitauri.

Candy was down to her last bit of magic by the time Thor managed to break free from his icecube and rejoin the fight. Tony was covering her, making sure she didn't get hurt while she resorted to using only her sword and conserving the last of her magic in case of an emergency. It looked like Loki was also runnng low on energy as he too had resorted to using mostly blades now.

There were still so many of them.. "This was not in the plan.." Loki ground out to himself between clenched teeth as he dodged and countered another atack. He was realitivly sure they were going to have to retreat soon lest they end up frozen corpses. He glanced over toward his old friend and could tell how tired she was. Her movements were becoming sloppy and her timing was off just a hare as she just barely missed hitting the man of iron.

"STARK!" Tony looked over toward Loki as he killed another one. "Take Candy some place safe! Thor and I will handle this!.. NOW!" He shouted to him down the street before turning back to the fight. She had to remain safe. That was his only concern at the moment.

"Oh, **hell** no! I'm not going anywhere!" She shouted over to him just before Tony grabed her and took off into the sky. Now that she was out of harms way he could concentrate on the battle and not worry about her.

Candy was **not** happy. If he hadn't been wearing that damn armor when they landed, she would have slapped the smart ass out of him. "I can still fight, damn it!" "Hey! Calm down, sweetheart! I'm just doing as your boyfriend asked." He backed away from her. If looks could kill, he'd be dead ten times over.

Suddenly she fell to her knees with a cry of pain, clutching at her chest. Tony rushed to her side and pushed back the faceplate of his helmet. "What happend? You alright? Candy!" Her whole body began to glow brightly, then just as suddenly as it happend, it stoped and she fell over unconcious.

* * *

A/N: This was actually supposed to be 2 chapters, but the 2nd was only the last 3 paragraphs so... yea.. Also wanted to leave y'all with that cliff hanger! Why? Because I'm **evil**!


	50. Chapter 50

He gasped in pain, blood bubling out his mouth as the giant impaled him on a sword of ice. At least Candy didn't have to see this. "BROTHER!" He could hear Thor yelling in the distance as his vision faded. Everything had just faded away when a bright light invaded his senses followed by a rush of energy.

Thor watched as his little brother began to glow, the ice sword that lay burried in his chest melting away. His eyes suddenly snapped open after the glow faded and he sat up confused. He searched where he'd been wounded, but there was nothing. He'd been completely healed and his energy restored.

The Frost Giant thought for sure he'd killed the Asgardian and watched in shock and awe as he smiled wickedly before blasting his head clear off his shoulders. Loki stood back up and turned to the group of giants that remained, still smiling as his hands glowed a bright green.

"Stark? Where is Candy?" Loki barked into the comunication device. Thor was shell shocked at what he just saw. He never knew his little brother could cast such powerful spells as to wipe out an entire hord of Frost Giants in one blow. "En rout to the hospital.. I don't know what the hell happend, one second she's yelling at me because she felt she could still fight, then the next she's on the ground, glowing, then she falls over, out cold! She's alive, no worries, just unconcious.. and cold.." "We'll meet you there."

When they arrived at the hospital, Candy was in the emergency room covered in space blankets to try and warm her up. Tony met them just outside the room, Loki had forced his way past the staff to see her. "Calm down, Reindear Games! She's fine! She'd ice cold, but otherwise fine." "She is not fine!" Loki yelled as he pushed past the armored man and made his way to the girls side.

He pushed the doctor away when he tried to get him away from the frozen red-head, sending him crashing into the wall. He held her hand tightly in his and her tempreture quickly returned to near normal as he collapsed to the floor next to her.


	51. Chapter 51

"What in the nine realms were you thinking?" Candy jumped at the sound of his angry voice and quickly gave him a hug. "You alright? What the hell happend? One minute I'm bitching at Tony then the next I'm in a shit load of pain, then I'm here! ... I'm confused.. and scared.." She admitted as she nuzzled her face in his chest, his arms tightening around her protectivly as his anger melted away.

"You didn't mean to do it?" She shook her head and looked up to him, "What happend? What'd I do?" He petted her hair and gave her a kiss, "It's alright, little one. You remember when I told you Dream Walkers can transfer their energy to others? That is all that happend. No need to worry." He tried to comfort her, feeling bad now for having been upset with her.

This had never happend before. He should have known she hadn't done it on purpose. He woke with a start, being jolted from their shared dreams usually left him with a headache but he ignored it. Fury had just barged in the room, demanding answers as Stark tried to get him to quiet down so he and Candy could sleep.

"It's fine, Stark, I'm awake." He sat up with a sigh and took note of the anoyingly white room with his friend in the next bed as his brother rushed over to his side. "Loki! Are you alright, brother? What happend?" He held up a hand to stop the big oaf as he winced in pain, his booming voice right next to his ear making the headache worse.

"I'd like to know the same thing. What the hell happend?" He rearanged himself on the uncomfortable bed, Thor helping him to prop up a few pillows to lean against before trying to relax a bit, a hand cradling his throbbing head. "What is that medication Candy takes for her migraines? I do believe I would like to try it.." He half-joked and turned toward the girl in the next bed, giving her a smile when she started giggling, "Hydrocodone.. Hospital's more likely to give you Morphine, though.. Stronger and works faster."

Tony poked his head out into the hall and asked a passing nurse to get some pain meds for them while Fury was about to start yelling for someone to answer his question. Loki turned back to him before he had the chance, not wanting his headache to become worse again, "Female Dream Walkers are able to transfer their energy to others. It was involuntary, this particular time as we are kindred spirits. She felt my pain and unconciously gave me what was left of her energy. That is why I was so much more powerful afterwards. Which reminds me," He turned back to Candy, "We will need to alter your training a bit. You have not been using your power efficiantly."

She nodded her consent as a nurse entered with some medication followed by a doctor. "I'm okay." Candy told the nurse when she offered her the medicine. Loki accepted what he was offered just fine and was pleased with how quickly it began to dull the pain. The healer was anoying, however. "Why did you collapse, then? If you receved the energy, then you should have been fine." Fury asked while the doctor looked him over.

Loki shooed the man away, "Tend to the girl, I'm fine! I gave her energy back to her... I said leave me be!" Candy giggled at his impatience with the mortal, "They can't just give pain meds and not check to make sure you're alright, silly." "Oh, so it's either be in pain or be annoyed by this damned Mortal Healer? Wonderful!" She couldn't help but laugh harder at his little temper tantrum.

"By the way, why is it I'm the only one that gets these damned headaches after being startled from our dreams? It is truly not fair!" Yep, the meds were working. Candy noticed he was just blerting out whatever came to mind without thinking about it like he usually did. "Chill out, I get 'em too. I think whoever gets startled awake ends up with it.. Where's Bruce anyway? I haven't seen him sense the night before the attack.."

"He's away for business." Fury answered rudely. Candy just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Loki as he tried in vein to get the doctor to leave him alone. "He isn't Human. His vitals won't be the same. Loki! Chill, dude." She slid out of her bed and sat next to Loki on his, wraping her arms around him in a big hug that he happily returned. "He's just trying to help the best his pathetic Mortal training has taught him to. No need to get so upset." She combed her fingers through his messy hair as he burried his face in her shoulder, purring contently.

She turned to the doctor, the druged up man still in her arms, "Make you a deal.. I make you laugh and you write him off as being okay to leave?" The doctor scoffed at her, "You're not going to try and argue for your own release?" She shook her head, "Nope." "Fine. But I'll have you know, it's very difficult to make me laugh." That was obvious from the lack of laugh lines and over abundance of frown and worry lines on the mans face. She smiled, challenge accepted!

"Alright! A lady takes her sixty-eight year old father out shopping for some new shoes and they stop to grab a bite to eat at the food court in the mall. There's a teenager sitting at a table nearby with her hair done up in a mohawk, died all different colors; red, green, blue, purple, yellow, orange, you name it. The man just stares at the teenager and every time she looks over, she obviously sees the man staring. Well, finally she gets fed up with it and walks over to the man and says 'What's the matter, old man? Never done anything wild in your life before?' Without mising a beat, the man says, 'I got stoned once and f-ed a parrot. Was wondering if you were my daughter."

He tried. He tried so hard not to laugh. "Got stoned and fucked a parrot! That's awesome! You should be a comedian, babe!" Tony barked out as he doubled over laughing, using Fury for suport. The doctor finally gave in and joined the rest of the room in laughter.

They were released after the doctor looked her over and Loki fell asleep on the ride back to Stark Tower, the meds making him drowsy. He'll be kicking himself later for allowing himself to get so loopy but for now, his big brother carried him up to his room. He looked so sweet, snoring softly as Thor carried him around bridal-style.

* * *

A/N: I just realized when starting this chapter that I'd left Bruce out of the last couple! I couldn't think of a way to incorporate him into the chapters without it messing things up.. I mean.. He'd fight as well as Thor against them so they wouldn't have as much chance to use up their magic like that, you know? Then the only reasonable excuse for him to be gone would be that Fury sent him out on some secret assignment.. so yea.. that's how that happened.. sry.. I'm still trying to think of an excuse and think I just came up with one! YAY ideas hitting while talking/writing about it! kay.. I'll stop now..


	52. Chapter 52

Tony watched as Candy walked around all day with a ball of energy. She made it before coming out for breakfast and held it in one hand as she ate. Loki was suprised when she used another spell to make her breakfast appear while still holding onto the ball of energy. "How can you cast two spells at once?" She simply shrugged and continued to eat.

"What's this for?" He went to poke the ball of energy that she'd moved to balance on her head so she could use both hands. She leaned away from Tony to keep him from touching it, "Loki wanted me to hold a spell for a few days straight while keeping it at a specific strength.. It's just part of some new training.. Touch it and it'll likely blow up this entire floor." The friends laughed at the face he made as he quickly backed away from her and her energy ball.

"Why, exactly do you need to do this?" He asked as he sipped his coffie, noting how silly she looked balanceing it on her head like that. Her mouth was full so Loki answered for her, "She has far more power than I had originally thought. This will help her learn to control the amount of energy she puts into the spells to keep her from wasting it."

It was a rather uneventful day. She did a few training sessions with Cole, played Minecraft with the brothers, drew some pictures, practiced with her blades, scared the shit out of Tony every time she got board and tossed the ball of energy around and used it like a hacky-sack.

Thor was impressed, the energy never wavered in the slightest no matter what she did. Even when his brother teased her and pissed her off, it remained consistant. The Frost Giants weren't the only ones they'd heard stories about when they were young, Dream Walkers were highly feared as well although they were thought to be myth.

He wasn't sure which of the stories were based on truth and which were mere children's tales, although he felt he was slowly figuring it out. So far the things that turned out to be true were their ability to enter peoples dreams, they were very intelegent and loyal to those they considered friends and allies, and very **very** powerful. His brothers use of her power while fighting the Frost Giants was proof of that as was this spell she held so easily.

What he found to be false was that they were hidious, manipulative monsters that were ruled by their emotions and short tempers... Well, perhaps the part about them being sadistic might be true now that he thought about the movies she had them watch.. She viewed the Saw movies as more comedy than horror.

She held the spell for three straight days before its power began to fluctuate any. She was tired and board and and **board**! "Aunt Candice!" She shot up off the couch with a huge smile and ran to meet her little nephew half way, picking him up in a big hug. "AEDAN! My little buddy! I Missed you so much!"

She heafted the boy onto her hip and went over to give everyone else a hug. "Boll! Bwoll!" Candy giggled, "Ball?" She held the spell out for the younger boy to look at and he smiled. He loved balls. And Mickey Mouse.. and shoes.. She made an identical looking ball of energy and gave it to the toddler to play with. This one was harmless, she wouldn't dare give either of the boys anything that could hurt them.

Aedan was five and looked just like his aunt and daddy, red hair, hazle-green eyes and pale skin with jst a couple of freckles scattered across his nose. Logan was two and, like his brother, was a bit slow in talking. He knew things, just didn't want to talk yet. He looked like his mom. Dark brown hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin.

Aedan suddenly gasped and shouted, "It's Iron Man!" and ran over to one of Tony's suits with a huge smile on his face, "Look Dad! Iron Man!" His dad went over to make sure the boy didn't touch it and crouched down next to him, "Wow! That's awesome!" He humored the boy as his little brother found Cole and gave him a hug, forgetting about his ball in favor of getting puppy kisses.

"What made y'all decide to come? Who's taking care of the business?" She asked her parents as she led them into the living room. "Mr Banner is very convincing and Mr Stark sent some people he trusts to watch over things, we'll manage it from here." She nodded to her father's explination before giving Bruce a hug, "Thank you so much for getting them to come! You're so awesome!"

"It's Minecraft! Let me- May.. I .. play Minecraft.. Please?" He asked when he saw Thor's computer. Loki placed his hands on his hips in mock anger, "Is that game so interesting that you forget to give **me** a hug?" Aedan reluctantly left the computer and ran over to give him a quick hug before going straight back to giving Thor his pouty-puppy-face.

Tony was shocked to see Loki cuddling on and tickling the baby when he came in. Jarvis had told him their guests had arived but he was in the middle of something that he couldn't just drop. "Hello! Welcome! Tony Stark." He greeted the family, "You must be Dean?" He shook her father's hand, "Yes sir. This is my wife Alethea, our son Jonathan, his wife Sher and their boys Aedan and Logan." They all shook hands in turn.

"This is Loki's brother, Thor and that's Cole." Candy introduced them and another round of handshakes ensued as she pointed out the other dogs to her new friends, "That's Cujo, Holly and Shina.. The little ones are the ones you gotta' watch out for. They're mean and not housebroken very well." Shina was a black and white Shizu in a green sun dress. She was happily playing with Cole that was just slightly bigger than her while Holly, the tan-colored Chiuahua in a pink dress was trying to hide behind her momma's feet. Cujo was just sitting by his mommas' legs, looking like a tree stump with a head and tail. He was a lazy, fat mutt. No one knew what he was, just that he had some Chow in him due to his strangly colored toung and curly tail.


	53. Chapter 53

Tony insisted they go out to eat. He tried to play it off that he just wanted to show them around town a bit, but everyone could tell he just didn't want to cook or make his guests cook. Candy's family politely didn't comment on it and let him buy dinner, although her dad did offer and tried to insist on paying for it, if nothing else just to be polite, but Tony wouldn't let him.

Candy's mom had convinced Loki to let her stop the spell while they were out so as not to draw too much attention. Fury met them at the restraunt and filled them in on what was going on, rules and security measures and what not while they waited for their food. The boys didn't care and did their own thing, Logan playing with some crayons and his children's menue while Aedan played Minecraft on his mom's phone, teaching Thor a few tricks on the game as he watched.

Candy grabbed the lemon off the side of her glass when Logan got tired of coloring and started fussing. She gave the boy the lemon and smiled as he made a sour face. "Oh, that's mean!" Tony laughed at the face. "No, he loves them. This boy will eat just about anything." Candy told him as Logan continued to suck on the lemon, cringing a couple of times before getting used to the taste.

It was true! While Aedan barely nibbled at his food, Logan ate anything he was given. The family already knew of Candy and Loki's engagement, she'd told them over the phone just after he proposed to her. Tony found them to be a rather strange family with how kind and polite they were, just like Candy. He figured it was just a southern thing and let it go.

Her dad was restless the next day. He didn't have to go to work, didn't have to fix anything around the house or do yard work.. He kept checking his email to see if there were any problems or questions with the business, but there were none. He was getting anoyed with his wife's choice of tv shows (FOX News) when an explosion a few blocks away shook the building.

"Sir? Chitauri are attacking-" "I know Jarvis!" Tony stated as he rushed over to his suit. Aedan's eyes lit up in awe as Iron Man flew out of the room to save the city followed by the God of Thunder. "We'll be right back." Candy said as she gave her momma a hug and let Loki teleport them and Bruce to the fight.

"She's not going to fight, is she?" Her mom freaked out when her baby girl dissapeared and she went to the elevator, pushing the button for it to open. "I'm terribly sorry, mam. I am not allowed to let you out until the danger has passed." Jarvis informed her before receving a toung lashing from the irate and over-protective woman. The rest of the family just shook their heads and went on with what they'd been doing.

First her baby girl was letting a man sleep in her room with her, granted they were very close friends, it was still inapropriate! Now she was running out to fight aliens? She knew this was happening but it never really clicked how dangerous it was until that moment and she freaked out.

The remaining Avengers got one hell of a lecture when they got back and were forced to swear that they wouldn't leave Candy to fight without at **least** one of them near by to protect her. Which they did anyways. She didn't think they protected her well enough, though because she came back with a few cuts and scrapes. "Mom! It's not their fault! Things happen. They can't protect me from every little thing that gets thrown at me."

"Then you're not going back out there!" "Mom.. just calm down before your blood pressure gets too high, please?" "Don't try to change the subject! I'm not letting you go out there again!" She tried to reason with her mother, but it was no use when she was like this. It would be better to just let her win the argument and slip out without her knowing it the next time. She'd leave a duplicate in her place so the woman wouldn't find out.

She hated going behind her mother's back like that, but sometimes it just had to be done. She experimented that night with the spell to duplicate herself and altered it until she got it exactly as she wanted it. Loki was shocked that she was able to do that. He couldn't tell the difference in their dream between the duplicate and the real one. They both moved, talked, cast spells and when she got rid of it, she obtained it's memories. This was going to be quite useful.

It was unfortunate that she couldn't use her new trick to simply get more done faster. It would ruin her plan to continue fighting without worrying her momma. It sucked. To know an awesome spell, but not be able to use it was absolute torture. Especially when she was trying to do something and the boys kept bugging her. Mostly Aedan with constant questions. She loved the boy to bits, but the constant questions would drive anyone insane.

* * *

A/N: Just had an idea for another story.. It features my friends and the Avengers.. Gatto is near-obsessed with Loki so I figured I'd give Gatto a story too. Problem is: Gatto doesn't like to be recognized as either male or female.. Likes to keep people guessing.. finds it funny to watch people stumble over it.

So, the decision is up to y'all! Should I make Gatto male or female for the new story? In other words, do y'all want it to be straight or yaoi?

You can meet and follow my friends and I on tumblr (Gatto and I share an account) ani-cat-candy (Kou) kou-leifou (Dante) dante-the-awesome-demon-hunter (Nero) nero-the-awesome-demon-hunter (Volpe) volpe-the-fox-of-roma

The fandoms it will mix: Avengers, Devil May Cry, The Bouncer and Assassin's Creed

Tell me what y'all think? I'll give y'all some home-made chocolate cake! And I'll force the guys (Dante, Nero and Kou) to help make it! C'mon... Delicious cake made by sexy guys.. I know you want it!

I might even draw a pic of it now that I think about it..

Also, I know I'm updating this **very** early (2:30 am!) but.. I can't sleep and **really **want some opinions on this!


	54. Chapter 54

Her duplicate was playing with the boys when they returned, and she made sure to duck into the bedroom before anyone saw the real her. Tony was suprised when he saw the duplicate playing Transformers with the older boy while the younger ran up to him with a block, "Nine! Nine!" He crouched down closer to the boy's level as his suit was moved back to it's display stand. He looked at the block and smiled back to the child, "Nine, yes. Very good! And what's that?" He pointed to another side of the block, then turned it for the child to see. Logan looked at it, then smiled up at him again, "Foor! Foorrr!" He tousled his already messy hair before standing, "Four. Good! You got a smart kid there."

Candy's duplicate smiled, "Yups, he already knows most of his alphabet and all his numbers from one to nine... I'mm'a take a shower real quick, kay buddy?" She asked the red-headed boy. "Okay.. Look! I got Jazz! He's a Autobot and turns into a car! and goes" He held up his Transformer for Tony to see and made some funny robot noises. "Awesome!"

The duplicate vanished as soon as the bedroom door closed and Candy smiled at the memories she receved of playing with her buddies. "It work?" Loki asked from his place on the bed, watching her as she got some clean cloths. "Sure did.. It even went as far as to act upset that it didn't get to go fight." She gave him a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom to wash off the Chitauri blood. He layed back with his head resting in his hands, chewing on his lip for a moment while he thought. "Oh, hell, why not?" He smiled to himself mischiviously.

It was nice to not have to wait for the water to warm up like she did at home. The old water heater in the Victorian house took forever to heat up, then usually cut out on her mid-way through the shower. She'd just stepped in and reached for the shampoo when a pair of arms suddenly wraped around her, a tall, strong body pressing against her back as soft kisses trailed over her neck and shoulder.

She smiled as he carresed her body. It wasn't the best body in the world, or even a very good one. Below average in her mind, but he didn't care. Her mind and personality more than made up for any phisical defects. He enjoyed helping her wash, using it as an excuse to touch her as she returned the favor, paying extra atention to 'little' Loki.. who really wasn't very little at all. She could barely wrap her hand around it.. and she had very long fingers.

He easily lifted her up and held her against the shower wall, her legs wraping around his hips as he entered her. It was more difficult this way, but no less enjoyable as he pounded into her, purring in pleasure as she moaned softly, hands tangling in his wet hair. He kissed and licked down her neck, trying to remember not to bite her and leave any marks for her family to find. Her mother thought her an innocent little angel. They couldn't bring themselves to prove her wrong. That's why this had to be quick. So no one would suspect anything.. Loki just hated how quickly she showered normally. He'd need more than five minutes to take proper care of her.

When Candy returned to the living room, Aedan and Thor were playing Minecraft. Thor had recently goten into Spleef.. a minigame on Minecraft servers where the goal is to knock the blocks out from under the other players and not let them do the same to you. Aedan wasn't very good at it, but Thor was kind enough to help him and let him win sometimes. It was cute when the game would end he'd eaither say "I win." or "I lost." in a cute, slightly monotone voice.. One of those things you just have to hear for yourself to understand just how adoreable it was. The thing that suprised the guys was that he didn't get upset when he lost. He just had the attitude of 'Oh well, I'll do better next time.'

Tony was having trouble with Logan trying to steal his drink. The boy **loved** to steal rum and jagermeister when people weren't looking.. or even if they were, he didn't care. Like father like son. That was how his daddy had learned to walk, chasing a mixed drink. Tony let him have a sip after his parents said it was okay, but the boy tried to down the whole thing. "Hey! Save some for me, Tiger!"

Bruce simply shook his head at the sight, "Wow. I'm suprised you let your kid drink." His dad laughed, "A little taste every now and then aint gonn'a kill 'em." He was pouring himself a shot of Jager and poured an extra when he saw his sister come out. Their mom gave them a dissaproving look when the girl took the offered drink and just sipped on it, enjoying the taste unlike her brother who just shot it down.

Logan had found a cracker and took the shot glass from his dad, trying to use the cracker to soak up any remaining alchohol before eating it. (he seriously does that all the time! With crackers, bread, french fries, **anything**!) Loki gave the child a funny look before going to stand next to his lover at the bar. "What's that?" He took the glass from her and downed what was left before she could answer, quickly regretting it. She, her brother and Tony laughed as he coughed and shook his head at the taste and the warm feeling that rushed over him soon after.

"How can you drink that?" He gave the glass back to her before her brother snatched it away and refilled it for her. She couldn't stop smiling at his reaction, "Jagermeister.. I like it.. Kind of a family favorite." He looked between her, her brother, then his son with the empty shot glass. "You have a very strange family." "Yups and I wouldn't trade them for the world!.. Besides, they're your family now too." She gave him a hug and kiss before going back to her drink, pulling it away just before Logan could get his chubby little fingers on it.

The glass looking out toward the balcony shattered as a Chitauri came crashing in, landing hard as a woman landed on out on the balcony. Candy quickly downed the last of her drink and rushed over, sword appearing in her hand as the damned creature got up, ready to attack the closest thing to it. Her father had snatched up Aedan from his computer while Logan cried in fear, his daddy picking him up before running to the far side of the room with everyone else.

She didn't waste any time is slaughtering the alien, sliceing it's head clean off in one graceful swing. She looked up to see the woman on the balcony fighting off a couple more and tossed a spell over, knocking one of the damned things off and to the street below. The woman stabbed the other one in the heart with her spear and pushed it over to join it's brother on the ground.

"Sif!" Thor shouted and rushed out to greet the woman as her double-ended spear retracted and she put it away. Candy went to check on her family, make sure no one was hurt. All the noise was driving her crazy, between the baby crying, her family fussing over every little scratch (thankfully there wasn't anything more than a few scratches) and the dogs going nuts. Candy turned to the dogs angerly and made a motion with her hand. All of the dogs sat instantly and stoped barking. The damned Chiuahua wouldn't stop wimpering, but at least she wasn't yapping any more.

"You must be Loki's lady love, Candy?" "I am. And you must be the great warrior, Sif. Loki's told me a lot about you." The ladies greeted and shook hands after everyone settled down and Aedan got some band-aids for his boo-boos. "The great warrior, huh?" She gave Loki a funny look to which he relplied, "Her words, not mine, I can assure you.. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"The Allfather sent me to inform you that you're welcome to return home and bring your lady with you if you wish. You're crimes have been forgiven." "Really? What of her family? I'm sure she will not leave without them." She shruged her shoulders as she glanced over to them, "I don't see why not."


	55. Chapter 55

Sif didn't mind the family but there was something unnerving about those furry Midgardian creatures. When she looked in their eyes, there just seemed to be someone in there! The one that was owned by Lady Candy was beyond smart. No animal should have that level of intelligence. It did everything she told it to and even responded to simple, almost nonexistant hand gestures!

Candy laughed when she'd mentioned it and reassured her it was just good training. She even let her watch as she did a few training sessions with the puppy. She was suprised by the techniques. In Asgard, when training animals they'd break them to get them to obey, but she was working with the creature and it's natural instincts, rewarding it when it did right and next to nothing when it didn't.

They waited a few days before leaving to see if Candy's family would change their minds and join them.. Also because Sif wanted to see this world a bit more. She **loved** the internet and wished they had one in Asgard. When they finally left, Candy had assured her family that if she couldn't call them, she'd visit them in their dreams. She gave extra hugs and kisses to her nephews, making the older one promise to be good while she was gone.

Tony kind of wanted to keep Cole, but Bruce thought it'd be better for Candy to take him to keep training him. She could come back any time and bring the puppy for a visit. He agreed after that, he didn't know the first thing about training dogs and didn't want one to tear up his place. The little guy just reminded him so much of his fallen comrads. He was playful like Clint, clueless like Steve, and adoreably manipulative like Natasha.

When they arrived in Asgard they were immediately greeted by Odin, Frigga, Heimdall and the Warriors Three. They hadn't even the chance to take a single step from the landing space when Frigga attacked them with hugs, welcoming her sons home and welcoming Candy into the family. She and Sif quickly and excitedly drug Candy away to start planning her and Loki's wedding, leaving the boys with the task of moving her things to her room.

Candy flopped down onto Loki's bed.. his **real** bed. It was softer than in his dreams. He chuckled softly at her tired, exasperated sigh. All the girly chit-chat had nearly drove her insane! She'd always gotten along better with guys, not being much into gossip or keeping up with the latest fashion trends.

Loki layed down next to her, pulling her into a hug, "Welcome home, love."


	56. Chapter 56

Loki wanted to show her around a bit and The Warriors Three insisted on tagging along. Sif stayed behind to help with the wedding plans. She was so excited. It was one of the few girly things she liked.

"Well, isn't that an interesting outfit?" Fandral said as he took note of Candy's choice of cloths. Just simple bluejeans, black combat boots, white button-down shirt and black cowboy hat to keep the sun off her face and neck. She tied the end of her hair with an elastic band before tossing the braid over her shoulder, "Well, I heard we were going to be riding horses today.. Don't really think a dress would be a good choice for such an activity."

"You know how to ride, my lady? I've heard from Thor that Midgardians use machines instead of horses." Fandral smiled and offered her a hand to mount the horse, not sure if such a small girl could even ride alone. She accepted the offer simply out of politeness, then gave him a funny look when his hand wandered to her but. He acted cool, as though he hadn't noticed or meant for it to happen, so she let it slide. "I've rode a few times. It's no big deal." She petted the horses neck as it shifted it's weight.

"She will be fine, Fandral." Loki bit out harshly, having also seen where his hand had wandered and knowing what a womanizer he was. He mounted his own horse and took off before anyone could comment, Candy nudging her horse to follow.

The place was beautiful with futuristic looking buildings looking as though they were made of precious metals like gold and copper. Loki pointed out a few places to her, the library, his favorite bakery, the place he'd pulled his favorite prank when he was a child. Everyone laughed at the memory of that day, retelling the story and reliving the memories.

"Odin was so angry, Loki couldn't sit for a full week after the beating he'd received!" Volstagg laughed to which Loki turned to them and replied with barely supressed laughter of his own, "And it was **so** worth it!" Their laughter stopped as a few shouts of suprise were heard behind them followed by loud barking. Candy rolled her eyes and slid off her horse, walking toward the noise.

"My lady, you really shouldn't.. It sounds quite dangerous." Fandral warned her, to which she simply smiled back at him, "It's alright." She took a few more steps before Dante came barreling down the street towards them. She crouched down and held her hands out like she was waiting for a hug. Fandral's hand inched nerviously toward his sword, thinking the animal was charging to attack.

Hogun and Volstagg were also ready to fight off the beast when it slowed to a trot and rested it's head gently on masters shoulder, letting her wrap her arms around it's neck. "That's my good boy." She cooed softly to it, scratching behind it's floppy ear. Loki snickered at their bewildered expressions.

Candy smiled as she noticed all the people staring at the strange creature and turned to her companions, "Sorry, didn't properly introduce y'all yesterday. This is Dante, he's my pet." "If it is your pet then why was it charging toward us like it wished to attack?" Hogun asked as she mounted her horse again, Dante troting up beside the horse, sniffing at it. Candy just shruged, "He gets excited."

Dante stuck by her side, trotting along side his masters horse for the remainder of the day, only wandering off to chase some chickens once, making Volstagg laugh and point out what a great hunter the creature was. "Yea, he's great at tracking game for me." "Wait, you hunt?" He asked, suprised that a lady (other than Sif) would partake of such activities. She giggled, "Yea, all the time with my Daddy and brother."

The red-headed man turned to loki, leaning over to whisper a bit loudly, "You caught a good one!" He laughed and slapped his back in affection when Loki gave him a bit of a shy smile. They stoped by the arena to watch a few of the warriors practicing. Loki lead them straight out to the arena to get a closer look while the others thought it would be safer for the lady to sit up in the stadium seats.

The fighters paused in their sparring when they noticed their guests, shocked to see a lady other than Sif with them. A few of the men made their way over, "And what is such a beautiful maiden doing in a place like this? Looking for a suitable husband?" He smiled at her, obviously hinting at himself and oblivious to the death glare Loki was giving him. She noticed but acted as though she hadn't, "Well, sir, I'm only willing to marry a man that can defeat me." The other man laughed as the Warriors looked worried and Loki was simply pissed, "Was that a challange?"

"My lady, you really shouldn't.. You will get hurt." Hogun tried to reason with the small Midgardian woman. She just gave him a confidant smile, then turned back to the fighters, "Yes, sir. It's a challange, if your man enough to to try me." Loki snorted a laugh as the others looked horrified and the fighters she challenged looked pissed to have such a small girl question their manhood.

"Your challange is accepted." The first one stated as he walked back to the sparring area. Candy gave Dante a hand signal and he layed down next to Loki. She bounced happily on the balls of her feet as she waited for the other man to make the first move. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, thinking she'd back down from the simple, threatening gesture. She grabbed his hand, pushing her thumb into a pressure point in the back of his hand and twisting it so he let go and dropped to one knee.

She released him and straightend her shirt a bit, "That it?" He then took a swing at her, weather it was to punch or simply slap, she didn't care. She spun around and grabbed his wrist, redirecting the swing downward as she leaned to the side a bit making him flip over her and land on his back.

So she fought similarly to Loki? That would make things difficult. He stood back up and looked her over. Looking for a weak spot.. Everything looked weak.. He went for it again only to end up in the same position as last time. She was quick. He got up again and threw a different punch. She spun to one side so she stood side-by-side with the man, one foot just inside and against his. She smiled up to him before simply shifting her weight to bump her hip into his, knocking him down, her hands held beind her back the entire time.

Loki laughed at the fighter's frustration as he got back up, dumbfounded as to how she'd knocked him down so easily. Dante wined and wiggled around, torn between following his masters command and wanting to protect her. Loki petted the dog on the head to try and calm him a bit. Candy glanced over and put her hand up, making the dog huff in annoyance.

The fighter took the moment of her distraction to move in for an attack, but she saw it coming out the corner of her eye. She wasn't stupid enough to let him out of her sight. She ducked at the last moment then hit him with a kick to his chin. It was more of a tap than anything and he stumbled back in suprise as she slowly lowered her leg, bending it at the knee first, then lowering it smoothly back to the ground in what was definently **not** a fighting stance.

He charged at her again in a blind rage, the laughter from his friend, Loki and the Warriors Three egging him on to prove that a small girl couldn't defeat him. He'd been embarrased enough when Sif had challanged and defeated him, but to let one as small as this win a fight was unaccepable! His anger made his movements sloppy and more predictable. She easily dodged his attacks and threw him to the ground multiple times, barely moving from her spot.

Now everyone in the arena was gathered to watch the one-sided fight. It looked like a comedy sketch with as easily as he was thrown around by a girl nearly a third his size. Dante had decided to take a nap seeing as this man was no threat to his master and the crowd was providing him with some nice shade to lay in.

The fighter stopped a moment to catch his breath and think. The only thing he'd managed to hit was the tip of her braid. Not even her rediculous hat could be touched. She smiled and slid her thumbs into the pockets of her tight pants while she waited for his next move. She wasn't eaven sweating!

He let out a war cry as he charged at her again. She took a lazy step to one side and kicked her foot out making him trip and fall face first into the dirt. Her smile widend as the croud burst into laughter. He was obviously finished, too tired and embarrased to continue so Loki walked out to her and before she could register what whas happening, found herself flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, being carried away.

She managed to catch her hat as it tried to fall off and saw her opponents eyes widen in shock. Loki looked back to him with a snide smile, "Make no mistake, she is **mine**." and gave her butt a firm squeeze for emphasis, making her giggle. Hogun snatched her hat from her as she tried to hold it on in her upside-down position and ploped it on his own head, struting out behind his friends as they left the areana.

Volstagg laughed at his friend, the hat sitting strangely due to his pony tail. Loki set her back down when they got back to where the'd hitched the horses and gave her a kiss. "What is this, Hogun? Are you drunk?" The Asian shot the blond a look before giving the hat back, "Is it a crime for me to have fun?" Candy giggled at the bickering before mounting her horse again.

Hogun actually liked this girl. She could easily hold her own in a fight yet was still kind and polite, not a complete tom-boy like Sif. Damn Loki for finding her first!


	57. Chapter 57

She wasn't paying attention to what the guys were arguing about on their ride back to the castle but caught when they'd agreed on a race. The winner getting to have her for the night. Loki must have been very sure of his horse and riding skill to agree to such a thing, and she smiled as an idea poped into her head. "What happens if I win? I get to choose who to spend the night with?"

They laughed, like she'd really be able to beat them in a race? They'd given her an older horse that was far more tame than the others, definently not one to race with. "Sure." Fandral agreed before taking off. The others following behind quickly. "Race home, boy." She told Dante before teleporting herself and her horse back to the castle to wait for them.

Something even Loki didn't know was that she was able to push her thoughts onto animals to make them do as she wanted. She didn't use this ability very often, only using it to speed up training and times like this when she put the thought of the castle as home into the dogs mind.

Hoguns eyes widend as the dog sped past them. Were all Midgardian animals so fast? They all urged their horses to go faster, barely being able to keep up with the dog. Loki made it back first, followed by Fandral, then Hogun and finally Volstagg. Loki smiled in victory as he dismounted from his horse while the others looked shocked to see Candy was already there.

Loki laughed and gave her a kiss, "You cheated." She smiled into the kiss before pulling away and heading inside, "I know. But Dante didn't. C'mon boy, you're sleeping with me tonight." Loki's face fell as the Warriors Three laughed. The dog had indeed won.. Damn.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short. It was a fun place to end it! Also yes, the average Rhodesian Ridgeback can run around 25-30mph! **Very** fast dogs!

_**ALSO an excerpt from Chapter 14 of the new story!**_

"Tony.." Steve placed a hand on his friends holder, "Come on. You should sit down. Relax a moment." Maybe he should. His hands were shaking. Although he couldn't tell if they were shaking from fear, excitement or simply lack of sleep. "Wait, guys.." Steve took the tablet from Clint. "I've seen this before." He pointed to a picture of a golden sphere with strange lines and markings on it.

"When I found the Tessaract.. It had a similar energy coming from it.." Tony pulled something from a bag he'd brought up with him, "Like this?" Steves eyes widend as he took a step back, nodding. Everyone could feel it. Even Clint and Natasha. They could feel the energy coming from it, beconing them to it. Tempting them to touch it, use it.

"You should not have such a thing, Friend Stark. Where did you find such a powerful artifact?" Tony put it back in the bag, "My father had it hidden here.. Can't say where.. That is the Apple of Eden.. or one of them. There's several floating around. They have the ability to grant vast knowledge and the ability to control peoples minds."

Thor looked scared that such a thing existed, much less multiples of it. Tony continued to explain what he'd found, "The other Pieces include the Ankh, able to heal wounds and temporarily resurect the dead. No one knows where it is right now. The Crystal Skulls, most of which are in Templar hands, are able to be used for comunication.. Like phones, but far more secure and untraceable. The Shroud of Turin is able to heal wounds of varying degrees and some believe it to be able to bring back the dead. Again, no one knows where it is. The one in the museum is a fake. The Papal Staff also has the ability to control minds. Everyone knows where that one is. Why else do you think the Vatican has **always** held such influence over people? And then there were/are several swords that grant their weilder great strength and leadership ability. Joan of Arc had one, Genghis Khan.." The combination of his long, excited explination and lack of sleep left him feeling like he was about to pass out.

"We should tell Fury about this. Surely he would want to know." Steve spoke up. He believed him. He believed the story of these things and the Assassins. Tony gave him a tired look, "He already knows. He's a Templar..."

* * *

Let me know what you think! Also the question still stands: Straight or Yaoi?


	58. Chapter 58

Dante and Cole were in heavan! No more dry kibble for them! The servants gave them a big bowl of meat, scraps from the royal families dinner. Ms Candy had made it clear she didn't want anyone feeding them at the table so they received theirs at the same time in the kitchen.

The maids and kitchen staff were crazy about Cole, he was so cute, they'd never seen anything like him before. Dante was also a big hit with them but for different reasons. He looked so regal and was well behaved, even helped out by getting things that fell under the furniture for them.

The wedding was only a week away and Thor was getting ready to go get Candys family so they could be there for the ceremony. He hesitated for a moment, something just not feeling right when a maid screamed. He dropped the Tesseract and rushed over to see what was going on. When he arived, Loki was sprawled across the floor, his skin slowly changing from blue to normal and the room looked a mess.

He rushed to his brother's side as he sat up, holding his head where blood driped down followed closely by a tear. "Frost Giants took her." He croaked out in a hoarse whisper more to himself than anything. Thor cursed and ordered the maid to fetch a healer before taking off. Loki wasn't able to stop his brother before passing out from the head wound.

* * *

A/N: Again, short, but y'all got 4 chapter yesterday! So deal with it! Also, thank y'all for the reviews and feedback on the snippit from the new story, I'm posting it as soon as this one is done.. Sooner if y'all beg! Just kidding! You don't have to beg, just ask nicely.. The decision has been made! Straight or Yaoi.. It shall bee... a surprise! *insert evil laughter*


	59. Chapter 59

That dream.. That memory had come back. Loki had stuck by Candys side all day trying to comfort her. Thor was going to fetch her family a bit early by his request and make sure they were alright. He'd only left her side for a moment to use the restroom and when he returned he found her unconcious in the arms of a Frost Giant.

He rushed forward, spell in hand to attack when another one he hadn't noticed came up behind him, bashing him over the head and knocking him out. He heard a maid scream for help as his vision returned, his head throbing in pain as he sat up. He cradled his aching head in one hand as he remembered how he ended up on the floor. "Frost Giants took her." He barely heard his broters booming voice call for a healer before everything went black again.

He woke to find his mother, Frigga sitting on the side of his bed worriedly. "Are you alright? What happend?" She asked once she noticed he was awake. His head still hurt a bit, but nowhere near as bad. "I only left her for a moment and when I returnd some Frost Giants had her and knocked me out.. Where is Heimdall? I need to know if she's alright!" He tried to get up, but she pushed him back down, insisting he rest.

"A spell has been placed on her so I can barely see her. I can only tell that she is still alive. Thor has gone to retreave her for you." Heimdall answered from the doorway. Loki let his head fall back to his pillow with a sigh. So this is what the dream was fortelling this time? Wonderful. Why couldn't it be a dream of what was actually going to happen instead of just his worst memory? What good was it to know something horrid was going to happen, but not know what it was?

Candy shivered as she woke. Goddamn it was _**cold**_! She saw why when she looked around, everything was covered in ice and a Frost Giant sat in a chair nearby, staring at her. It was an ugly fucker too. "Finally awake, Dream Walker?" She held her toung, not thinking it to be too wise to give a sarcastic responce at the moment. "What do you want with me?"

He smiled and made his way over to her, crawling over her on the bed. "I want you and that power of yours." He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back roughly before kissing her. She wasn't phisicaly strong enough to push him away and her lips went numb after a moment from his cold skin. She tried to hit him in the face with a spell as soon as he pulled away, but her magic simply fizzled away making him laugh.

"Amazing what your little Midgardian friend was able to create without the use of magic, isn't it?" That's when she noticed they were in the cell Tony had built for Fury. Damn.. This sucked.. "That man, Fury sure did put up a fight to keep it away from us.. I do hope you weren't too fond of him." He said before licking he side of her face, making her cringe from cold and disgust.

He was rough with her, slapping her every time she'd try to fight, pulling her hair and biting her as he tore into her, forceing himself on the small girl. She refused to cry. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt her so badly.

She was grateful he was so damn cold, though. It numbed her body after a bit so she could barely feel what was being done to her. He kissed her again as he pulled his bloody member out of her, "Let Odin know that if he wants both Asgard and Midgard to survive, you will be **my** wife." She laid still until she heard the door close, pushing her emotions away until she fell asleep, praying that someone else would be as well. Preferably Loki, but she doubted it. He was likely panicking, looking for her.


	60. Chapter 60

Laufey was the only one she was able to get to in their dreams and gave him one hell of a nightmare. She found his worst memory, when Loki was born too small and he left him in the temple to die. She fixed it to show Loki grown up, killing him slowly and painfully before taking her away to rule Jotunheim and Asgard himself.

Loss of power. **That** was his greatest fear. He stormed into the cell that had been made into her room and threw her from the bed. "How **dare** you! How dare you give** me** nightmares?" She didn't even bother to move from her new place on the floor. "I couldn't enter anyones dreams last night." He threw the chair across the room in a rage, turning it to a pile of splinters as it shattered against the wall.

"You're a Dream Walker, are you not?" She nodded. "Then how is it you cannot enter anyone elses dreams?" He'd calmed down a bit as he thought, perhaps this cell stopped her from being able to use her abilities? "I don't know.." She sounded so lost. He huffed in annoyance before storming out and sending a messanger to tell Odin of his demands.

"WHAT?" Loki screamed, furious at what the messanger had reported. Thor had been returned to them that morning, beaten and bloody. They'd been expecting him and Odin had to go and save him. Again. This was not happening. This was **not** happening! He would **not** let that bastard touch **his** love!

Heimdall refused to let him use the newly repaired Bifrost to go after her and no one would leave him alone long enough to use any of the other passages between worlds without them finding where they were. How had Laufey even survived? He was sure he'd killed him when he'd tried to kill Odin in his sleep.

He hadn't slept at all the previous night, worried about Candy and trying to convince Heimdall to let him through to get her. Sif had finally talked him into trying to get some rest by reminding him he might be able to see her in their dreams. He wanted to slap himself for not thinking about it and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	61. Chapter 61

Loki was in slightly better spirits the next time anyone saw him. At least he wasn't worrying himself sick. "How is she? Have you heard from her?" Frigga asked her youngest son as he entered the dinning hall to join them for breakfast. "I did hear from her. She is alive but not being treated very well. Laufey somehow got ahold of the cell Stark had made to block out magic and is holding her in it. She managed to convince him that it also keeps her from walking through dreams."

Thor looked confused.. Not unusual. "I do not understand the point of that.. What would it matter if she could still walk through dreams or not?" Loki wanted to slap the stupid out of his brother at times like this. He set his fork down and took a calming breath before explaining it to the oaf, "If he believes her to be incapable of comunicating with others then he is more likely to let information slip. Information we can use to get her back without starting a war."

He was still confused. "What's so bad about starting a war? They deserve to die for what they've done! We should gather our army and take them all out!" "They'll be expecting that!" He sat back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought of a way to explain it that the blond would understand. "If we simply barge in there.. It would take too long to fight our way to her, no matter how many soldiers we have. He could easily use that time to simply kill her and our efforts would be for naught."

"We would still be able to make them pay for what they've done!" Loki stood angrly, "I don't care if they ever get what they deserve! I need her back alive and in one piece!" "**Enough!**" They instantly turned their attention to their father. "Sit down and speak to eachother like sivilized people! I will not have my sons screaming at eachother like a couple of wild animals!" They sat down, heads lowered in shame, "Yes, Father."

"I hate to say it, but this time Loki is right." Both of the boys looked shocked at this as their father continued, "We cannot just barge into Jotunheim and start a war over one maiden! -No!" He cut Loki off as he was about to speak up in Cand's defence, "I understand you care for her deeply, son. I do. But the loss of one person is not worth the countless lives that would be lost to war."

"Father.. I was simply going to agree. I do love her, yes. More than anything. But I know she would not want anyone to lose their life trying to save hers. She hadn't even needed to tell me as much in our dream, I'd known this for years. I refuse to lose her. I will lose her if a war is started over this so there must be another solution." He looked to his brother at the last part, hoping he would understand.

"Why would she care if her captors are killed?" Loki let out a frustrated yell, "Because not **all** of them are guilty! Some are simply following orders whilst others wish to merely protect their homeland! How can you be so dense?" Thor watched his irate brother storm from the room, still not understanding.

For once, Odin was proud of Loki.


	62. Chapter 62

Laufey was going crazy. Why were these nightmares tormenting him **now**? He hadn't had dreams like this sense he'd rid himself of that sorry excuse for a son. She'd finally broken down to crying herself to sleep, but no matter what he did to her, the Dream Walker insisted she could not walk through dreams in that room.

He sat at his throne, thinking. Why hadn't they tried to attack again? Was she not as important to them as he'd first thought or was piece and the continued existance of the pathetic mortal world truly that important to the fools? Perhaps they were simply waiting for him to let his guard down?

He decided that was the case and ordered an increase in patrols before going to have some fun with the Midgardian girl. She jumped when he entered the room, eyes wide in fear as he moved closer. She was freezing. He refused to give her any cloths and all she had for warmth were a few furs strewn across the bed as blankets.

She would adapt. He tore the furs away from her, grabing her roughly by the hair and pinning her down to the bed, enjoying her yelp of suprise and pain. He licked at the frozen blood that coated her thighs, holding her legs apart to keep her from kicking him in the face again. Not that it hurt, it was just anoying.

She cried, beged her God for help as he pushed his thick, frozen toung into her, savoring the taste of her blood as he coated her entrance in saliva. He was doing her a favor! She should be grateful for this. His toung was quickly replaced with his giant cock. It didn't matter how much she was stretched or how much lubrication there was, her body was simply too small.

She screamed in pain as he tore into her again. Literally tearing her open as he pumped into her. He wasn't happy with her this time. She stoped fighting. He wanted her to fight as he fucked her. Then he had an idea. He pulled out of her and shoved two large fingers up her ass. She screamed anew as his fingers were quickly coated in warm bood and he smiled as she began fighting again. Kicking and scratching him, anything to get him away from her.

He laughed at her feeble atempts to free herself and pulled his fingers from her body. "No! GOD NO!" She screamed in horror as he lined up his member and forced it into her tight hole. Yes. This was **much** better!

She was a shivering, crying mess, covered in his frozen seed when he finally left. It felt like he'd been pounding into her for an eternity. Cuming at least three times before he'd had his fill of her. She waited a few minutes to make sure he wasn't coming back before grabing the furs to bundle up in again before crying herself back to sleep. At least in sleep she'll be free from the pain.


	63. Chapter 63

Thor, Loki, Sif and The Warriors Three accompanied Odin to negotiate with Laufey. Guards stopped them before they were even in sight of the massive ice castle. Odin stepped forward with his hands raised to show he meant no harm, "We are not here to fight, we simply wish to speak with Laufey." All their weapons were confescated save for Mjolnir. Thor was forced to leave it where they'd been stoped.

Swords and spears were aimed at them the entire time as the Giants escorted them to see their King. He was waiting for them in the throne room, looking worse than usual. "What have you come here for? To retreave the maiden?" Thor stepped forward before anyone could stop him, "Where is she? You will return her to us at once!"

Odin held an arm out infront of his older son to stop him, "Thor! What did I tell you? Keep your mouth shut, boy." Thor backed down shamefully as his father returned his attention to the Frost Giant before them. "I do hope you can fogive my son's **rude** behavior. We have come to see if there is any possibility of having the Dream Walker returned to us. If we could perhaps come to some form of agreement?"

"No. She is mine now, lest you wish to give me Asgard and Midgard to rule indefinently." Loki spoke up before his brother could start on about fighting again, "Forgive me for saying so, but you do not look too well.. Tired perhaps." Laufey gave him a cold glare, "It is none of your concern."

He nodded in agreement as his father watched him carefully, wondering what he was up to. "Of course, sir. I was simply thinking.. Well, it is not my place. Forgive me." Loki looked like he had a big secret he wanted to spill and try as he might, Laufey's curiosity got the better of him. "Speak, Boy!"

"It's really nothing. I just noticed in my time with her in Midgard that when someone upset her too badly they seemed to have quite a bit of bad luck follow them. Likely just a coincidence." Thor rolled his eyes. How was **that** supposed to get Candy back? This left everyone confused and Laufey hated being confused. "Explain yourself."

"Well, it happend to several people, actually. First myself, then I made things right with her and it stoped.. Then.. What was his name? Clint? Yes, Clint. Then Lady Natasha, Steve and Bruce.. For all of us it started with horrid nightmares, then mere annoyances.. Not being able to find things, things simply not working as they should.. I had made amends with her by that point, not knowing that was what might have been causing it.

"It got far worse very quickly for the others. Getting injured very badly, then killed in ways that were not likely in the least. Bruce was the last that upset her.. Thor, you remember how bad his nightmares were, yes?" Thor nodded, "He could hardly sleep." Loki mouthed a 'yes' as he looked down thinking for a short moment, "I do believe he made amends with her before things got too bad.. But this is only a few people within a short period of time. Most likely to be mere coincidence."

Thor thought a moment before asking his brother, "When did they upset her?" Loki shrugged, "I don't quite remember **exactly** when it was, but you know women. Always getting upset over the most rediculous things." Sif huffed angerly, planting her hands on her hips while the guys tried not to laugh. Fandral failed and receved a slap to the back of the head.

Loki glanced back at his companions before giving Laufey a hopeful look, "Is there any possibility I might be able to at least see her?"


	64. Chapter 64

The boy was just messing with him! Dream Walkers had no infuence over a person's luck.. Did they? They were such rare creatures that very little was known about them.. No. The God of Mischief was just living up to his title. Laufey was so deep in thought he didn't notice the step and fell down a flight of stairs.

That was his own fault! It had absolutely **nothing** to do with the Dream Walker! Thankfully there was no one around to see it..

Loki sighed as he took a seat in one of the lounges, waiting for his father to finish speaking with Thor. He was unable to even see her through the door of her cell. Laufey wouldn't allow it. Odin was beyond pissed at Thor, he'd tried to kill a nearby Frost Giant as soon as he'd gotten back to Mjolnir.

Sif paced the room in annoyance, glancing over toward Loki every few seconds before shouting, "What in the nine realms did you mean 'Women get upset over the most rediculous things'? I'll have ou know-" She stoped when Loki gave a small snort of laughter, her face turning red with anger before he held up a hand to stop her. "I didn't truly mean it. Not about you or Candy."

She was still upset with him. Hogun spoke up before she could start on a tyrade, "Is what you said true? Can Dream Walkers truly effect a person's luck?" Loki gave him a mischievious smile, "No, not at all. I was simply trying to 'get in his head' as Candy would say.. Midgardians have a science called 'psychology'. It is the study of how the mind works, why people act the way they do and why they react certian ways." He explained when he receved some looks of confusion.

"Candy is very interested in this study, always has been and taught me quite a bit as well. An interesting thing is that if one believes there to be something of 'bad luck' or 'cursed', their minds search for anything that could be atributed to this and focus on it more than anything else. They prove it to be true within their own minds although there is truly nothing different."

"So yo tell him this to make him think she is bad luck in hopes he will release her?" Odin had entered with a shamed Thor at the begining of the explination. "That's exactly right, Father. Make him believe the risk greatly outweighs the benifits of keeping her."

* * *

A/N: again, sorry it's short.. only 5 chapters left! I know I said previously that it would be 71 chapters, but some of them have been combined and.. yea.. sorry.. also I apologize for not warning of the rape scenes (I'm too lazy to reupload the chapters with warnings)

Love y'all! *gives huggles and cookies*


	65. Chapter 65

She watched as Laufey paced her room, mumbling to himself. He'd come in a while ago asking her if Dream Walkers could effect a person's luck.. Loki was a fucking **ginious**! She was so proud of him! erm.. of course she didn't let that show. She gave her timid, confused act and told him the truth, that she really didn't know much about Dream Walkers other than what she was able to conciously do, and **that** most certianly wasn't a concious thing if she could.

Apparently he's been having a run of 'bad luck' sense he'd taken her prisoner. He finally came to a decision and left the room, the door locking behind him automatically. This was the first time he hadn't tried to force himself on her.. She wasn't keeping her hopes up on that one continuing for very long.

She was woke from her nap a few hours later by a strange noise. She looked around to find the room was a bit different. There was now some extra furs and a small fire pit to help her warm up. Well, wasn't that nice? Apparantly no one wanted to be seen bringing her these things with as quickly as they'd left.

Loki laughed so hard he snorted, making Candy laugh harder which made him laugh harder.. It took a while for them to calm down, neither being able to breath. Surely their bodies were laughing in the waking world as well. She'd just shown him Laufey's little trip down the stairs. His face when he got back up, checking to make sure no one saw him was **priceless**!

She had to admit to Loki, at least, the cell didn't block out **all** of her magic. Laufey never raped her, only her duplicates. She could easily use a spell to make herself invisible to absolutely everyone and could still teleport. Why hadn't she left and gone back to Asgard yet? She smiled mischieviously before pouncing on her lover.

"You will be King of Asgard very soon, my dear." She purred into his ear as she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and grinding her hips into his, making him moan. His hands smoothed over her wide hips, encouraging her to continue, "And you shall soon be my Queen." His fingers tangled in her hair as he used it to pull her down for a heated kiss. Oh how she loved it when he was rough like this!

He fliped them over and made their clothes dissapear as he roughly, passionately kissed down her jaw. His hand moved to cup her small breast as he made his way down her neck, niping and licking the long, thin column until he reached her collar bone, nibbling on it whilst he teased her nipple. His other hand moved from her long, red hair to her thigh. Slowly, teasingly making it's way up to her moist core.

"Loki you damn tease!" She playfully reprimanded him as his hand passed where she wanted it and smoothed up her stomach. He laughed into her breast before sucking on it roughly, making her hiss and pull his hair, pulling him closer. She shivered in pleasure once he finally slid a finger between her folds, teasing her clit before running it along the edge of her inner lips.

She bucked her hips to try and get those devious fingers inside her, but he refused to let her have her way, instead pulling away and licking her juces from his fingertips. Damn him and his sexiness! She shivered again as she watched his pink toung roll over another finger, his lips twitching up into a small smile.

He chuckled to himself as he moved down, placing her legs over his shoulders before diving in. Her hands flew to tangle in his hair again as her head fell back and his silver toung worked around her opening, tracing around her inner lips before diping in and sliding out to flick over her clit. Then repeating the process a few more times before sucking on her clit, her juces coating his chin as he savored her taste.

She hissed again as he slid his thick toung into her as far as it would go, using a finger to massage her bud as his devious toung pumped into her. Why was he called 'silver toung' again? Was it for his eloquent use of words or the amazing things he could do with it in the bedroom?

Oh he could do this to her all night, enjoying her unique taste whilst listening to her sigh and hiss in extasy.. If only he didn't have his own little problem to take care of.. He sighed as he pulled away, her juces dripping from his chin onto her quivering body as he crawled over her, smearing across her face as he kissed her. She kneeded his broad shoulders as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in to the hilt.

She was grateful he wasn't as big as Laufey. She felt bad for her duplicate when she'd watched that. Loki was big, but not too big for her small body to handle. Just enough to stretch her and bring her just the right amount pain to truly enjoy it.

She held him tight as he rode her, her legs wraping around his hips, heels digging into his firm butt as though she were spurring on a horse to go faster. His warm breath against her neck sent chills down her spine as he panted and moaned his pleasure. He sped up the pace of his thrusts as she started to buck her hips, wanting more. She always wanted more of him. How could one ever get enough of such an amazing man?

Loki woke with a tired groan and rolled over to his back, arms floping out lazily to the sides, nowhere near either edge of the giant bed. His lopsided smile faded as he realized the downside of having sex in his dreams and reluctantly got up, heading straight to the bath to wash the cum off himself. A small price to pay for such a wonderful night.


	66. Chapter 66

"What will it take to make you happy?" Laufey yelled at the small girl. He'd been trying so hard to cheer her up to get rid of his 'bad luck' but nothing was working. "I want to go home. I want to be with Loki!" She covered her face with her hands as she cried. He huffed in anoyance before throwing his hands up and storming out.

She peaked through her fingers and let a giggle slip. It was simply too much fun pissing him off! It really was all she wanted, to be with Loki again. She wiped away her fake tears and scooted closer to the fire, intent on trying to warm up at least a little bit. So far she'd been given some cloths, they were ugly, but at least it was something to cover up with and access to a bath that they thought she was crazy for wanting the water warm. The Frost Giants obviously didn't know much about Humans.

She didn't bother moving when the door opend a few hours later. Not until warm arms wraped around her shoulders and a soft kiss was planted on her cheek. She quickly ditched the fur-blanket and tackled her guest, kissing him passionately as his skin quickly cooled and turned icy. Sadly, even in his Frost Giant form, Loki was still warmer than the surrounding room.

He grabed the fur and wraped it back aroung her shoulders, not wanting her to fall ill from the cold. "I've been trying to negotiate for your freedom but I'm afraid Laufey is more stubborn than even my brother." His red eyes held sadness at the thought of her being traped in this place any longer. She gave him a small, sad smile before pulling him into a hug, nuzzling her face into his shoulder, "It'll be okay. I love you.. He may be able to take me from you phisically, but he can never take my heart from you."

He smiled as he rested his chin atop her head, petting her messy hair. Oh how he missed holding her! Yes he could be with her in their dreams, but it just wasn't the same. She wasn't as warm or solid in their dreams. She didn't smell like green tea and roses or sugar cookies and coconut depending on how she was feeling that morning.. She didn't at the moment either, being away from her soap and shampoo for so long.. He missed those scents on her. He missed everything about being with her in the waking world.

He held her as long as he could before Laufey decided he'd spent enough time with her and forced him to leave. He'd remained by the door to make sure they didn't try anything. Luckily the boy had more sense than to touch **his** woman inapropriately. No matter what the boy suggested in their negotiations, he would **not** give up his woman.

He thought perhaps she simply hated him for being a Frost Giant. Not uncommon. But he was suprised when she didn't even bat an eyelash at the boy's change. It was as though she hadn't seen it at all. Perhaps there was hope? If he treated her right she may decide to stay and lift his bad luck.. It was worth consideration at least.. He could play pretend for a while, yes?

Candy followed Laufey around for a while, using a small spell to hide herself. Every now and then, when no one was watching she'd move something, pushing it infront of the overgrown bastard to make him trip or pulling a chair back so he'd miss it and fall to the floor. It was so hard not to laugh! At least she didn't have to hide her smile.

He was sitting at his throne, pouting as he thought of all the things that had gone wrong that day when she noticed a huge iceicle hanging directly over him and had an idea. She'd have to wait until he went to sleep, but it would be so worth it!

He visited her duplicate in the cell one last time, bringing her dinner himself instead of sending a servant to deliver it. She leaned against a wall and tried not to laugh as he tried to sweet talk her duplicate as it nibbled at the sorry excuse for food. She thought her eyes were going to get stuck in the top of her head as much as she was rolling them at his futile attempts to get on her good side.

After he finally left she ate as much of the 'food' as she could handle and made her way back to the throne room. A divious smile spread across her face as she looked around to find the place deserted.


	67. Chapter 67

Odin came with Loki to negotiate some more. Thor had been forced to stay behind with Sif and the Warriors Three to watch over him for his immature behavior. They were getting absolutely nowhere with the Frost Giant. He refused to budge on his position.

Candy wandered out into the throne room to watch as the men argued over her. Not even Odin noticed her with her spell cloaking her. Loki noticed only because she rested a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over to where he thought her to be for less than a split second, making it look as though he were looking away in thought. She was good. It had startled him for a moment as he was unable to feel even the slightest hint of her magic.

She whispered something in his ear, making the corners of his mouth try to twitch into a smile. "You should really accept my father's offer. You don't want to end up losing not only the girl, but this frozen waistland as well?" Loke gestured to their surroundings with a sweep of his arm. Laufey stood up angerly, "HOW DARE Y-!" His eyes widend as his rampage was cut short and slowly turned around to see his throne shattered.

The giant iceicle that had been hanging over his precious throne fell to crush it the moment his booming voice shook it from the celing. Had he not stood up, he'd be in the same condition as his favorite chair.. But, how? It wasn't unusual for the iceicles to fall when he yelled, but this particular one had been there for centuries! His father tried to have the damn thing removed when it reached a certian size, fearing it would fall on him, but no one could knock it down..

Did the Dream Walker do this? Was it her bad luck that caused it? She and Loki had such a hard time not laughing at the look of horror on the giant's face. Loki had it worse as he had to fein concern to not look suspicious. The Dream Walker did have a part in it, but not as Laufey thought. She'd spent all night melting the base of the damned thing in a way that it looked nearly the same from below. She left it just thick enough to hold until a little something, like his screaming shook it loose.

"You will lose everything." He jumped as a voice whispered in his ear and turned to see no one there. Just his guards and Asgardian guests standing in the same places they'd been in throughout their conversation. "Are you alright, Laufey?" Odin asked, concerned as their host looked around the room, frightened. Perhaps he should consider taking an offer?

Loki and Odin shared a look as they were escorted out. Laufey had ended the meeting quickly and asked them to return in a few days. He took the time to try and sweet talk the girl some more, but that only succeded in further upseting her. After visiting with her for a few hours, he retreated to the safety of his own room to contemplate the situation.

There had been several of the larger iceicles that tried to fall on him throughout the day, he'd sliped on a patch of ice he hadn't noticed and almost fell out of one of the windows in the uppermost halls, and he'd almost been hit with arrows and thrown spears multiple times while observing his soldires training. This was getting rediculous! Could he truly survive this string of bad luck until he could make her happy or should he just cut his losses short and let her go? If he let her go would the bad luck even stop or would it continue until she forgave him? Would she ever forgive him?

He ran his hands over his ugly face as he sat, dejectedly on the side of his bed. What was he going to do?


	68. Chapter 68

Loki returned a day early, without his father. Laufey was visibly shaken when he arived. "Are you alright, sir?" He jumped when Loki spoke and turned to him quickly as the guards that had escorted him gave eachother funny looks. He gave the Asgardian boy a nervious smile, "Good to see you again, Loki. Come to negotiate again?"

He raised an eyebrow in question before replying, "Actually, Sir, I simply wished to see Mis Candy, but if you wish to negotiate.." Laufey motioned the smaller man to sit. They were in a launge as the throne room had been destroyed by falling iceicles. This was one of the few rooms that didn't have them or any other obvious dangers.

He sat on a chair across from Loki, "You get the Dream Walker back and my word there will be no war for either Asgard or Midgard, I keep Jotunheim and the Casket of Ancient Winters." Loki thought for a moment. "You know there's the possibility that any bad luck may continue even if she is no longer in this world." Laufey swallowed nerviously at the thought as Loki continued his proposition, "How about this, You give her back to me and give us your word there will be no attacks on any other worlds, we **keep** the Casket and in return You keep Jotunheim and I shall convince the Dream Walker to forgive you."

The Giant looked pissed at the suggestion but held his toung as he thought about it. "Fine! But you must convince her to forgive me and lift the bad luck!" Loki smiled as he stood and offered Laufey his hand, "Deal." They shook on it, a habbit he'd picked up from Candy. He was escorted to her cell by Laufey himself and spoke with her quietly for some time, holding and comforting her.

Laufey paced anxiously in the hall outside the cell, waiting to hear if she'd forgive him and lift the bad luck or not. The Asgardian Prince finally came out, his skin returning to it's normal flesh tone, "She agrees but believes it best to have a contract wrote up and sighned as evidence of the agreement." He sighed, "Fine."

He took a few soldiers with him just in case it was a trap and waited in Odin's throne room with the Dream Walker while Loki told his father what was happening. The entire court was gathered to witness the signing of the contract so there would be no question of it's authenticity. The crowd cheered when Laufey sighned the parchment and Candy was released. She ran straight to Loki and gave him a kiss, making the crowd cheer lauder.

As Laufey turned to leave, Candy walked over to him, hand extended, "Mr Laufey?" Le looked at her funny before she continued, "I forgive you." They shook hands, giving eachother a small smile before he left and she returned to her love. Odin struck his staff against the floor, silencing everyone. "Loki." He turned to look up at his father and bowed respectfully as he stood from the throne. "Not only have you saved your Lady Love, but you have also ensured peace within the realms from the Jotuns and kept a dangerous weapon out of their grasp."

Loki's eyes darted around a bit in confusion.. Was this.. Praise? Form Odin? He had always wanted such, but never imagined it would feel this good to actually receive it. "And you let him go!" Thor shouted as he stepped forward. Loki groaned inwardly. Why did the oaf always have to ruin things for him? "We had him! We had the perfect opportunity to kill him and be rid of the evil bastard and **you** let him go!"

"Thor! Enough!" There was silence as Odin stood up for his younger son. "This is why you shall never be king. You are far too arrogant and bloodthirsty!" Thor's eyes widend in hurt at his fathers words. Loki would have been smiling had he not been so suprised. "But Father.." Odin cut him off, "No, Thor! You may think me an old fool, but I did not live this long, rule Asgard this long by being stupid!"

The blond lowered his head in shame as his father turned back to his little brother. "Loki, you have proven yourself through these recent events to be far more capable **and** deserving of the throne than your brother, Thor."

* * *

A/N: Last chapter will be uploaded tomorrow along with the first chapter of the next fic!


	69. Chapter 69 END

Loki stood before his people, his Queen on one arm and his staff in the other. Finally his plan had come to completion and with Candys help it was a complete success. There were a few bumps along the way and a few suprises as well. He never meant to fall in love with the Dream Walker, but it wasn't an unpleasant development. Quite the opposite, actually. He never once thought he needed such things as love, but now he couldn't imagine living without it.

Candy was amazing, from the moment he'd first saw her he knew she was unique. After she'd confided in him about her mother's illness it was simple to play off her fears and insecurities, to manipulate her into doing exactly what he wanted. He coached her in the art of walking through dreams, eventually being able to let her take them both through the dreams of others without him needing to use any of his own magic.

She was smart and loyal, at the age of eleven she'd figured out he was using her but didn't care. He deserved to rule Asgard and she would do whatever it took to help him achieve his goals. She believed in him when no one else did.

It was her idea to let Laufey in to kill Odin while he slept and turn on him to look as though he were saving Odin. His surviving was also planed. They let him live sho he'd seak out revenge for the betrayal and Loki could prove what a bloodthirsty brute Thor was while he managed a diplomatic solution. The fall off the Bifrost was an unexpected bump, but, as she liked to say, 'everything happens for a reason.'

The use of the Chitauri truly was as he'd explained, merely a way to get out of the Abyss. She'd entered the dreams of the leader of the Chitauri just after the attack and 'accedentally' showed him where she lived, begging him to not hurt Loki. It had the desired effect, letting him know they were close so he'd send some soldiers to capture her.

She then went to Stark to beg for protection and told him of the 'plan' so Heimdall would hear and postpone Loki's trial. She'd entered his dreams the night before and planted hints to tempt him into watching her that day. Neither she nor Loki had any intention of letting him die, it was all a ruse. An act to make them look innocent to Heimdall and everyone else.

She'd again planted hints in the Chitauris' dreams to tempt them into attacking at Stark Tower, giving Loki an excuse to return to Earth. They thought, originally that he'd have to suggest returning to eliminate the creatures as attonement but were pleasantly suprised when Odin had suggested it himself. Loki still wasn't completely convinced Candy hadn't planted the idea in his mind.

There really wasn't much acting on their parts in the daily activities at Star Tower. They truly were quite playful with each other. Loki simply **loved** to pick on the girl. His loss of composure when he'd kissed her the first time in their dream and the day after while speaking with his brother was most certianly not his finest moment, but everything worked itself out. The deaths of the American Captain, the Bird and Spider were unintended but had no effect on their plans. Candy had given Bruce the nightmares as part of a back up plan should the first one fail. Luckily it was unneccesary.

The cell they helped Stark build was to give them a false sense of security. Useful for the main and two backup plans. It did block quite a bit of their power, but nowhere near as much as they'd let on. Candy was able to alter her power to mimic others. The backup plans had included traping Thor or even Odin himself within the cell. His power was used in it's testing to make sure the Frost Giants couldn't use their power in it while Candy was able to use hers freely.

She was never in any danger from Laufey. He had taken her, but as soon as she woke, she'd replaced herself with a duplicate and hid away from Heimdalls' sight. This particular duplicate was able to send her it's memories in real-time and not send her what she didn't wish to remember. That was the wonderful thing about Dream Walkers, they could manipulate spells in ways no other creature could ever hope to.

The deal of whom would live or die should Thor notice the wedding ring first.. That had worried him a bit. He hadn't known of anyone following them that night and thougt for sure they'd been caught but Candy saved them. That's what she was best at, coming up with believeable stories at the last moment. She'd shown Fury the first chapter of a fanfiction she'd wrote a few years ago and played it off so well. He was very proud of her.

It was, in fact, Bruces' life which hung in the ballance. He wanted to push him off the Bifrost whilst he visited for the wedding but Candy didn't believe he deserved that. It would have been inevitable had they needed to use one of their backup plans.

Everything that happend from the moment he'd realised she was a Dream Walker and researched what they were capable of had been planed in minute detail to bring about this glorious day. He looked down at his wife, his queen. Her hair shining like copper in the sunlight as her pale skin seemed to glow, her green dress matching his cape and making the green in her hazle eyes stand out beautifully. She was an angel. His angel. Together, they made the perfect team. The God and Angel of Mischief, now the King and Queen of Asgard.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed it! Here's the next fic: fanfiction s / 8300560 / 1 / Avengers _ Creed


End file.
